The Kris of Light's Legend
by Rozellevania Alvernod
Summary: Seorang anak lelaki mendapatkan kotak misterius bersama dengan sahabatnya & kakaknya. Setelah dibuka, ternyata isinya adalah senjata pusaka, senjata yang menyimpan misteri sampai sekarang... My 2nd ffic. DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!
1. Prologue

A/N: Fanfict keduaku~! Masih tentang Mana Khemia, tapi bakalan aku Crossover-kan dengan karakter Ar Tonelico. Dan yang kugunakan untuk karakter disini adalah karakter dari semua series Mana Khemia (1 & 2), Ar Tonelico 2 dan sebagian karakter Ar Tonelico 1 yang nongol di AT2 doang yg aku pake. BTW, Nama tetap pake nama asli, cuma, karena settingnya di Jawa (note: gak semuanya asli jawa.), mungkin ada sedikit bahasa Jawa-nya atau nama panggilan Jawa seperti 'mbak', 'mas', 'den', 'ndoro', dll dan apapun yang berkaitan dengan Jawa seperti gamelan dll

* * *

Genre: Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort (Hanya untuk Prologue doang)

Warning: Jangan dianggap serius. Budaya campur (Indonesia (Khususnya Jawa), Eropa, Jepang, dll), karakter ngaco, dll.

Disclaimer: Mana Khemia series © GUST & NISA, Ar Tonelico series © Bandai Namco, GUST & NISA

* * *

Prologue: Reicher's Past

* * *

Di sebuah kampung di pulau Sumatra...

Terjadi kebakaran di mana-mana yang disebabkan oleh pasukan beratribut putih-kuning itu. Pada saat yang sama, seorang anak lelaki yang berumur 5 tahun sedang menangis di pelukan ibunya.

"Reicher... udah, jangan nangis..." Kata ibunya lembut.

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau papa mati...?" Tanya anak laki-laki bernama Reicher itu.

"Papa kan kuat... mana mungkin dia mati... lagipula, papa juga bersama pasukannya kok..."

Tak lama kemudian, atap rumah kecil itu jebol. Reicher kecil menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Tiba-tiba seorang wanita berambut hitam dan bermata merah datang ke rumahnya.

"Spica! (?) Lari!" Ucap ibu itu. Ibu Reicher langsung menarik tangan anaknya dan membawanya ke luar bersama mereka. Tapi, ada sebuah panah yang melayang ke punggung ibu Reicher.

"Ibu!" teriak Reicher. Wanita itu kage melihat temannya tertusuk panah di punggungnya. Tapi sekarang bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan itu. Mereka lari menjauh dari desa yag sudah dilahap si jago merah itu. Mereka telah sampai di gua dimana musuh tidak mengetahui keberadaan mereka. Di dalam sudah ada anak wanita berambut hitam itu yang dari tadi sembunyi di tempat ini. Wanita berambut hitam itu mencabuti panah yang menusuk punggung ibu Reicher dan mengobatinya dengan ala kadarnya. Setelah selesai, anak laki-lakinya memberitahukan bahwa keadaan sudah aman di luar.

"Ibu, keadaan di luar sudah aman." Ucap anak lelaki itu.

"Oh, terima kasih, Ayatane." Kata wanita itu. Tiba-tiba Reicher kecil menghampiri wanita itu.

"Tante Mir... apa ibu saya baik-baik saja?" Tanya Reicher. Wanita bernama Mir itu membisu sebentar, kemudian mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Sebentar lagi sudah sembuh kok." Jawab Mir. "Jadi sabar ya, Reicher." Sambungnya. Reicher kecil pun duduk disamping Mir, begitu juga dengan Ayatane, anak Mir itu.

"Hei, Reich, main bareng yuk!" Ajak Ayatane. Reicher mengangguk pelan. Mereka pun bermain permainan anak-anak seperti hompimpah dll. Mir yang sementara mengobati ibu Reicher hanya bisa tersenyum melihat mereka menikmati permainannya.

* * *

Sebulan telah berlalu...

Mereka telah meninggalkan gua itu dan sekarang tinggal di sebuah rumah kecil di pedalaman, dimana suami Mir biasanya tinggal disini jika tidak sempat pulang ke rumah, jadi hanya keluarganya saja yang tahu. Walaupun rumah itu kecil, tetapi bagian dalamnya bersih terawat.

"Kita akan tinggal disini." Ujar Mir. Tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu rumah itu

"Assalamualaikum." Sapa orang itu.

"Wa'alaikum salam." Jawab Mir (Lah? Sejak kapan Mir Mualaf?) sambil membuka pintunya. Mir terkejut begitu melihat orang yang datang adalah suaminya, Croix.

"Oh, Croix, udah lama kamu gak pulang." Ucap Mir sambil memeluk Croix karena saking rindunya. Ayatane juga menghampiri papanya itu dan memeluknya.

"Ayah, aku kangen ayah..." Kata Ayatane Innocent. Croix memeluk anak semata wayangnya itu. Setelah 5 menit, mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Oh iya, kemana si Radolf? (nama papanya Reicher yg gw karang)"

"Radolf... dia..." ucap Croix sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Reicher kecil yang mendengar nama ayahnya langsung berjalan menuju Croix.

"Oom Croix, ada apa dengan ayah saya?" tanya Reicher kecil dengan rasa ingin tahu. Croix membisu, dia tidak tahu mau menjawab apa. Bukan tidak tahu sih, tapi dia tidak bisa mengatakannya. Sahabat karibnya yang juga ayahnya Reicher itu gugur dalam pertempuran, dan itu sangat membekas di hati Croix.

"Ayahmu... sudah berada di surga." Jawab Croix. Reicher kecil merasa terpukul mendengar hal itu. Dia berlari ke arah ibunya yang sedang terbaring lemas di kamarnya.

"Ibu... Ayah... Ayah..." Kata Reicher kecil sambil berusaha menahan tangis.

"Ibu sudah dengar, Reich..." Ucap ibunya lemah. Kemudian, Mir dan keluarganya masuk ke dalam kamar ibu Reicher.

"Sepertinya hidupku takkan lama lagi... panah yang ditembakkan ke aku itu... panah beracun yang racunnya sudah mengendap di tubuhku selama 1 bulan... Mir... aku punya wasiat untukmu... Tolong... setelah aku meninggal... jagalah Reicher... karena... kamu... adalah teman baikku... kumohon... dia sudah menjadi anak yatim sekarang..." kata Ibu Reicher lemah. Perlahan dia menutup matanya. Mir yang mendengar wasiat itu menangis secara spontan.

"Spica, Spica! Tolong jangan tinggali aku! SPICA!" Teriak Mir sambil menangis. Dia tidak bisa menerima sahabatnya itu meninggal di depan matanya. Begitu juga dengan Croix, Ayatane, dan Reicher.

"Reicher, jadi anak yang baik ya... ibu akan selalu melihatmu dari atas sana..." Kata ibu Reicher sambil menolehkan wajahnya ke anak lelakinya itu. Akhirnya nafasnya berhenti, dan matanya sudah tertutup. Dia telah meninggalkan dunia untuk selamanya.

"Ibu..." Ucap Reicher. "Aku akan berusaha jadi anak yang baik..." lanjutnya.

* * *

Di pemakaman...

Mir & Croix telah selesai memakamkan jenazah ibu Reicher. Mereka juga membaca tahlil dan segala macam doa pemakaman. Setelah selesai, Croix dan Ayatane berbalik meninggalkan pemakaman. Hanya Mir & Reicher yang masih ada di situ.

"Tante Mir..." Sapa Reicher.

"Ya?" Balas Mir.

"Apakah... ibu akan sampai ke surga...?" Tanya Reicher di tengah tangisannya. Mir bingung mau menjawab apa. Dia hanya bisa membisu mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Ng... Reicher... jangan nangis... Ayo pulang... ibumu pasti sedih melihat anak laki-lakinya menangis akan kepergiannya... kamu harus rela melepaskan ibumu... agar dia tenang di sana..." kata Mir menasehati Reicher. Reicher langsung menghentikan tangisannya dan mengangguk. Akhirnya mereka pulang ke rumahnya.

Sekarang Reicher sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Bartel. Dia diperlakukan seperti adik kandung sendiri oleh Ayatane. Mir & Croix juga mengasuhnya dengan cara yang sama seperti mereka mengasuh Ayatane. Reicher merasa senang dengan keluarga barunya itu.

* * *

Ketika Reicher berumur 6 tahun, keluarga itu akan pindah ke pulau Jawa. Mereka mengemasi barang-barang mereka dan berangkat menuju dermaga. Setelah kapal (Kapal jaman dulu lho! Bukan Pelni!) yang menuju ke Jawa sudah datang, mereka menaiki kapal itu. Reicher merasa berat hati meninggalkan kota yang dia tinggali selama 3 tahun itu. Yah, walaupun dia aslinya orang jawa sih... dan juga... dia sudah menyimpan kenangan bersama orang tuanya di pulau ini. Tiba-tiba rantai kapal ini dilepas dari dermaga. Dan kapal ini berjalan menjauhi dermaga. Terlihat beberapa orang melambaikan tangan ke arah kapal ini. Mungkin itu sanak saudara mereka....

* * *

1 Minggu kemudian...

Keluarga Bartel telah sampai di kota yang akan jadi Semarang nantinya. Mereka menuruni kapal itu sambil mengangkut barang-barang mereka. Reicher merasa tidak asing dengan tempat ini. Ya, tempat ini adalah kelahirannya. Dia pindah ke Sumatera karena keluarganya diincar oleh pasukan beratribut putih-kuning itu, walau akhirnya pasukan itu menemukan keluarganya.

"Nah... kita sampai..." Ujar Croix.

"Ayah, nanti kita tinggal di mana?" tanya Ayatane.

"Ayah sudah membeli tanah di daerah Dieng (Yang belajar sejarah pasti tahu.) sebagai tempat untuk membangun rumah kita." Papar Croix. "Dan sekarang rumahnya sudah jadi." Lanjutnya

"Yay~! Jadi kita tinggal lihat rumahnya dong~?" ujar Reicher girang. Ayatane hanya tersenyum melihat adik angkatnya itu.

"Ya. Oh, ayo. Kita ke rumah itu." Ajak Croix. Croix sempat meminjam becak untuk mengantar mereka ke sana.

* * *

Sesampainya di Dieng...

Keluarga melihat rumah baru mereka. Bentuknya seperti rumah Joglo pada umumnya. Ayatane & Reicher memasuki rumah itu duluan, disusul dengan Croix & Mir.

"Nak, lepas sandal dulu!" perintah Mir. Tapi rasanya mereka sedang menikmati suasana baru di tempat ini.

"Hmm... sepertinya mereka menikmati rumah baru ini..." ujar Croix sambil menghela nafas.

"Ya..." Sambung Mir. Merekapun melakukan kegiatan keluarga seperti biasanya.

* * *

Esok harinya, Reicher dan Ayatane sedang bermain di luar rumah. Tiba-tiba Reicher menabrak seorang gadis kecil yang imut, berambut biru, bermata biru, dan kira-kira berumur 5 tahun. Gadis itupun jatuh bersamaan dengan Reicher. Ayatane langsung berlari ke tempat kejadian itu.

"Hei, kamu tidak apa-apa? Maafkan adikku ini..." Kata Ayatane.

"Saya tidak apa-apa... maaf saya ceroboh..." Ucap gadis itu lembut dan sopan, khas orang Jawa. Setelah Ayatane membantunya berdiri, gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menolong Reicher. Reicher langsung meraih tangan gadis itu dan gadis itu membantunya berdiri.

"Terima kasih telah menolong adikku." Ucap Ayatane sopan.

"Terima kasih..."sambung Reicher.

"Ah... tidak apa-apa kok... tidak masalah..." sergah garis itu.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, siapa kau?" Tanya Reicher. "Aku Reicher Bartel, dan ini kakakku, Ayatane Bartel..."

"...Anna Lemouri" Ucap gadis yang bernama Anna itu. "Mas Reicher & Mas Ayatane, panggil saja saya Anna."

"Mas?" tanya Ayatane bingung.

"Hmhmhm... kalian masih baru disini yah? 'mas' itu panggilan untuk cowok yang lebih tua... kalau cewek manggilnya pake kata 'mbak'... kalo lebih muda... panggil pake 'dik' aja..." Papar Anna.

"Oh, saya mengerti. Sekali lagi, terima kasih, d-dik." Ujar Ayatane gagap (Lah, sejak kapan dia jadi gagap?). Reicher dan Anna tertawa melihat Ayatane yang jadi gagap. Sejak saat itu, mereka berteman dengan gadis Jawa yang sopan dan imut itu.

* * *

Author: Nah, kacau kan? Makanya itu... Masa mamanya Reicher itu Spica Neal? Gak masuk akal kan? Tapi aku pilih Spica jadi mamanya Reicher karena rambut mereka sama.

Anna: Apa-apaan ini! Masa aku jadi orang Jawa?

Author: SSAD, suka-suka aku dong!

Anna: *sigh* tapi mana ada orang Jawa kayak aku gini...

Author: sudah, loe ikuti aja jalan ceritanya. Tenang ini cuma sandiwara kok! Tapi tenang aje... nama loe loe semua gak bakal gw ubah. paling nama marga aja yang diubah...

Reicher: oh iya... soalnya kan sang Author pernah bilang kalo dia mau bikin sandiwara tentang Jawa.

Author: Yup, kamu pintar banget! Nah, chapter selanjutnya adalah chapter yang sebenarnya. Ini kan baru prologue. Nah... Tolong Review yah... mungkin 'Jawa'-nya belum kelihatan... tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, 'jawa'-nya makin muncul.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Terima kasih atas Review kalian. Maaf jika Prolog-nya agak kacau (atau memang udah kacau yah?) And, here is the 'real' Chapter 1~!

* * *

Genre: Humor/Fantasy/Tragedy (sebagian kecil)

Disclaimer: Mana Khemia series © GUST & NISA, Ar Tonelico series © Bandai Namco, GUST & NISA

Warning: Jangan dianggap serius, budaya campur (Asia (Indonesia, Jepang, Cina dll) & Eropa), karakter ngaco, dan adegan yang tidak masuk akal.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Weapons of Light & The Prince's Past

* * *

12 tahun telah berlalu...

Reicher tumbuh menjadi cowok yang tampan, bishonen, manis, tapi kemampuan menggunakan senjatanya no. 1 di Dieng. Begitu juga dengan Ayatane. Sekarang mereka berdua mampu memikat cewek sekampung dua kampung. Mir merasa bangga tapi juga malu karena semakin dewasa tampang anak-anaknya bukan jadi cowok melainkan jadi mirip cewek, terutama anak kandungnya, Ayatane *Author dicincang Ayatane* jika diperhatikan baik-baik. Bahkan Ayatane bisa melakukan pekerjaan domestik perempuan seperti memasak, yang Mir sendiri tidak bisa melakukannya. Benar-benar ibu yang payah *Auhor di-Phantasmagoria-in ama Mir*. Yah, mungkin karena suaminya juga 'cantik' *Author dikasi Infinite Thrust ama Croix*, maka anak laki-lakinya seperti itu. Dan mungkin juga, ibu Reicher yang mengajari Ayatane untuk memasak ketika dia masih kecil. Untung Reicher hanya rambut ama tampang aja yang manis. Tapi justru itu daya pikat mereka, apalagi senyuman mereka yang... mampu membuat hati semua cewek dari anak kecil ampe nenek-nenek dan dari orang miskin ampe cewek dari keluarga kelas atas terpikat ama mereka. Ditambah lagi, Mir seorang penyinden & penulis di kampung itu, membuat mereka jadi terkenal sampai di kalangan bangsawan.

Anna juga seperti itu. Ia tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang imut, cantik, pintar dan berkat Reicher & Ayatane, dia salah satu gadis terkuat di kampungnya. Kemampuannya dalam bertarung juga dibilang melebihi anak lelaki pada umumnya. Kepintarannya juga diatas rata-rata. Dia juga menjadi incaran para cowok sekampung dari anak kecil sampe kakek-kakek. Ibunya, Shurelia, juga seorang penyinden bangsawan yang sudah bersahabat dengan Mir sejak keluarga Mir pindah ke sini. Intinya, Shurelia adalah sahabat pertama Mir di Jawa.

* * *

Suatu hari, ketika Reicher, Ayatane, & Anna sedang latihan bertarung dengan pedang kayu, mereka mendapat kiriman dari orang misterius. Ada 3 kotak di situ. Pertama, untuk Reicher, kedua untuk Anna, dan terakhir untuk Ayatane. Reicher mengambilnya terlebih dahulu.

"Apa ini?" tanya Reicher. Anna & Ayatane hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ketika Reicher membuka kotak itu, keluar cahaya yang silau dan kinclong dari dalamnya. Mereka bertiga sempat menutup mata mereka sampai cahayanya memudar. Kemudian Reicher melihat ada keris dan cincin yang menyala warna putih kemerah-merahan di dalamnya. Di keris itu sendiri terpahat sebuah tulisan dari bahasa yang mereka tidak ketahui.

"Bahasa apa itu?" tanya Ayatane.

"Entahlah, eh, coba buka punya kalian" usul Reicher. Anna dan Ayatane membuka kotaknya masing-masing. Dan seperti punya Reicher, cahaya yang silau & kinclong keluar dari kotak itu.

"Aku... dapet clurit ama cincin warna putih kehijauan...." kata Anna

"Aku dapet sepasang Kujang!" Kata Ayatane girang, "dan... cincin yang menyala dengan warna putih keunguan..." sambungnya dengan nada menurun. "Udah gitu ada bahasa aliennya pula!" sambungnya lagi dengan nada orang lagi drop.

"Oh ayolah, ini termasuk senjata pusaka lho! Jangan mengeluh gitu, Mas Ayatane..." kata Anna.

"Hah? Senjata Pusaka?" Tanya Ayatane dengan rasa ingin tahu.

"Iyo, mas. Mau ta' jelasin, mas?1" tanya Anna. Reicher & Ayatane pun mengangguk.

"Di Jawa, ada 4 macam senjata pusaka. Keris, Golok, Clurit, dan Kujang. Katanya, jika keempat senjata itu disatukan, senjata itu dapat digunakan untuk memusnahkan Light Mana yang sudah lama mengacaukan pulau Jawa... tapi hanya yang memiliki cahaya saja yang dapat mengalahkannya... Setiap senjata itu memiliki cincin yang dapat membuat senjata itu menyala dan memotong Mana yang dimiliki Light Mana. Satu lagi, Keris of Light, Kujang of Light, Clurit of Light, & Golok of Light, masing-masing ada 1 di dunia, jadi gak ada cadangannya, ban serepnya, atau apalah yang penting gak ada kembarannya. Kita sudah punya Keris, Kujang, dan Clurit. Sedangkan yang Golok kita tidak tahu siapa pemiliknya. Itu yang jadi masalah..." Tutur Anna.

"Mungkin anggota kerajaan? Atau pangeran di keraton?" Tanya Reicher.

"Mungkin saja..." Gumam Anna.

* * *

Pada saat yang sama, di Keraton kerajaan tetangga...

Seorang putera mahkota yang tampan pastinya dan juga memikat cewek-cewek se-kerajaannya *Author dicincang sang pangeran karena ngelantur gak jelas* bernama Razeluxe atau biasa dipanggil Raze sedang bersin-bersin di kamarnya. Padahal di kamarnya tidak ada debu atau hawa dingin.

"Haasyiii!"

"Den, Raden baik-baik saja?" Tanya salah seorang pelayan yang paling setia dengannya. Nampaknya pelayan itu berasal dari negeri China.

{BGM: Hired Mana ~Mana Khemia 2~ Versi Gamelan *Author dihajar pembaca ama karena sembarangan ngubah instrumen*}

"Yun... sepertinya ada yang ngomongin aku deh..." Ujar putera mahkota Raze sambil mengusap hidungnya.

"Ooh... hamba pikir Raden kedinginan... dan jika Raden merasa sakit, istirahat saja..." kata pembantu yang bernama Yun tadi. "Kalau begitu, hamba permisi dulu..." lanjutnya sambil meninggalkan kamar sang putera mahkota.

"_Mungkin aku harus istirahat... tugas menumpuk pula..._" pikir Raze. Ketika Raze baru saja ingin menutup matanya, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

{SFX: TOK TOK!}

"Punii Puniyo. (Ini Puniyo)". Raze yang menyadari itu adalah adiknya langsung membukakan pintu kamarnya.

"Ada apa Puniyo?" tanya Raze. Raze tahu adiknya mengerti bahasa manusia normal, tapi akibat kutukan dari Light Mana adiknya tidak bisa berbicara. Dia hanya mengatakan 'Puni' saja, dan yang mengerti hanya keluarganya, para pelayan dan dayang-dayang saja karena Light Mana yang menetapkannya. Intinya, hanya seisi istana saja yang mengerti. Tentu saja Raze merasa terpukul dengan hal itu, apalagi Puniyo masih berumur 5 tahun sekarang. Dia gagal dalam melindungi adiknya yang kena kutukan itu ketika adiknya masih berumur 2 tahun

"Puninii punipuni. (Ada kotak untukmu.)" Ujar Puniyo sambil menyerahkan kotak itu ke kakaknya. Raze mengambil kotak itu dari adiknya dan membuka isinya. Seketika kamarnya menjadi silau.

"Puni! Puninii... (Aduh! Terlalu silau...)" Kata Puniyo sambil menutup matanya. Raze menutupi matanya, tapi setelah cahayanya memudar, terdengar suara dari kotak itu.

{sfx: suara Seriosa kalo harta karun dibuka}

Dan didalamnya terdapat sebuah.... Golok?

"OPO IKI? GOLOK? KARO OPO IKI? AKU DUDU' TUKANG DAGING NANG PASAR!2" Kaget Raze.

"Punipuninini... Punininipuniii? (Jahat sekali orang yang mengirim golok ini... masa dia mengira kakak seorang tukang daging?)" Sambung Puniyo. Tiba-tiba Yun datang ke kamar Raze karena mendengar teriakan Raze.

"Den, sabar!" kata Yun. "Itu salah satu senjata pusaka, apa Raden gak ingat?"

"......." Raze hanya membisu. "Ada cincin juga disini... warnanya putih kebiruan..."

"Jadi... itu memang senjata pusaka..." gumam Yun.

"Puni, Punipuni puninini? (Yun, boleh jelaskan tentang senjata ini?)" Tanya Puniyo.

"Baiklah... Ehem, Di Jawa, ada 4 macam senjata pusaka. Keris, Golok, Clurit, dan Kujang. Konon, ada jenis yang paling langka dari keempat macam senjata itu, yaitu Kris of Light, Golok of Light, Clurit of Light, dan Kujang of Light. Keistimewaannya, 4 benda itu dapat digunakan untuk memusnahkan orang, eh, bukan manusia sih, hamba tidak tahu dia tipe makhluk apa tapi yang jelas dia Light Mana..." Papar Yun. Begitu mendengar kata Light Mana, wajah Raze langsung menunduk. Kemudian dia memandangi adiknya.

"_Puniyo...._" pikirnya. "_mungkin dengan ini..._"

"Ng... Den? Boleh hamba lanjutkan?" Tanya Yun. Yun ternyata melihat Raze yang membisu dari tadi.

"Ya... silahkan..."

"Raden kan sudah dapat Golok of Light. Mungkin pemilik ketiga senjata lainnya sudah ada..." kata Yun. Raze masih membisu mendengar perkataan Yun tadi. "uhm... apa... ada sesuatu?"

"Tidak ada. Yun, kamu boleh keluar."

"Terima kasih, Raden." Ujar Yun sambil merendahkan badannya. Setelah itu Yun keluar dari kamar Raze. Tinggal kakak-beradik itu yang sekarang berada di kamar itu.

"Punininii.... ni? (kakak Raze... kenapa?)" tanya Puniyo. "Puni punini punipuniniiiii? (Kenapa tadi kakak cuma bengong mendengar penjelasan Yun?)" tanyanya lagi. Tapi kakaknya tidak menjawab. Kakaknya malah tertidur di ranjangnya. Yah, mungkin dia sedang sakit atau terlalu lelah karena tugasnya sebagai putera mahkota.

"Puniiiii... (Selamat beristirahat...)" ucap Puniyo pelan, kemudian meninggalkan ruangan kakaknya.

* * *

Selama Raze tertidur, tergambar masa lalu di mimpinya. Ketika itu, Puniyo masih berumur 2 tahun, dan Raze masih berumur 14 tahun. Terjadi kebakaran di sekitar tempat itu. Pasukan yang dipimpinnya sudah tumbang semua akibat perbedaan tidak mampu berdiri. Tenaganya sudah terkuras habis untuk menyelamatkan adik perempuannya itu Tiba-tiba, sang baginda datang...

"Raze! Mundur!" Ucap Baginda Vayne, ayahnya. Diiringi dengan pasukan tambahan.

"Tapi, pa..."

"Biar papa yang tangani orang yang tak punya hati itu." lanjutnya sambil mengeluarkan senjatanya. "Yun... tolong bawa Raze pergi dari sini... lukanya serius..."

"Baik, baginda..." angguk Yun. Dia membawa Raze yang terluka itu ke pangkuan ibunya. Ketika di tengah perjalanan menuju tempat dimana ibu-nya bersembunyi, Raze pingsan. Dan Yun makin mempercepat langkahnya menuju ke tempat Permaisuri.

"Permaisuri Jess..." Ucap Yun sambil menunduk. "Raden Raze terluka parah."

Permaisuri bernama Jess itu melihat anak lelakinya yang terluka parah dalam keadaan pingsan. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan jamu dan beberapa ramuan pengobatan lainnya. dia membersihkan dan membalut luka anaknya itu dengan kain yang dilapisi dengan ramuan penyembuh luka. Beberapa saat kemudian, Raze bangun dari pingsannya. Dia melihat ibunya yang mengurusi luka-lukanya.

"Sudah agak baikan, nak?" Tanya Permaisuri Jess. Raze hanya mengangguk. Kemudian dia sadar dia harus menolong adiknya yang masih kecil. Tapi untuk berdiri saja rasanya susah sekali. Jess menahan anaknya yang berusaha berdiri itu.

"Nak... lukamu belum sembuh..." kata ratu Jess lembut kemudian menyuruh anaknya duduk kembali. Mereka menunggu sampai akhirnya Baginda Vayne masuk ke tempat persembunyian mereka sambil membawa Puniyo, adiknya Raze itu. Raze langsung menyambut ayah & adiknya.

"Puniyo? Syukurlah dia selamat~!" kata Raze girang.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Jess. Tapi wajah Vayne seperti orang yang sedih.

"Puniyo... dia... tidak bisa berbicara..." Ucap Vayne dengan suara parau. Raze & Jess langsung kaget & terpaku mendengar berita itu.

"...puni..." ucap Puniyo pelan. Melihat ini, air mata keluar dari mata Jess.

"Nak... hiks... kenapa..." Kata Jess sambil menangis. Raze mencoba untuk tidak menangis dan berusaha tenang, namun dia merasakan kepedihan yang begitu dalam.

"Tadi, Light Mana mengutuk Puniyo agar dia tidak bisa berbicara. Dia hanya mengatakan 'Puni' saja. Dan hanya kita dan seisi keraton kita saja yang mengerti... begitulah yang dia katakan... satu-satunya jalan adalah memusnahkannya..." ucap Vayne dengan suara parau.

"Punii... Punini... Punipuniii.... (Papa... Mama... Kakak...)" Kata Puniyo. Dan kesedihan memenuhi tempat itu.

* * *

Kembali ke Reicher, Ayatane, dan Anna yang masih berbengong-ria. Di tengah-tengah pesta bengong mereka, terdengar suara langkah kaki.

"Waduh... gimana nih?" Panik Anna.

"Aku rasa itu ibu..." gumam Ayatane.

"AYATANE! Bisa-bisanya elo cuma bergumam di saat kritis gini?" bentak Reicher.

"Reicher adikku yang manis, ganteng, imut, dan cantik (?), bisa gak loe sabar? Aku lagi mikirin caranya biar gak ketahuan ibu..."

"Kelamaan!" kata Reicher sambil merampas Kujang kakaknya & Clurit Anna, kemudian dia menuju ke halaman belakang rumah dan mengubur senjata-senjata itu. Yang lainnya cuma bisa berjalan menuju taman belakang sambil ber-sweatdrop ria. Mereka tambah ber-jawsdrop ria melihat Reicher menginjak-injak 'kuburan'-nya senjata-senjata itu, memberi batu gepeng (bukan batu nisan) dan bunga-bunga yang sudah busuk di kuburan itu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nantinya..." Kata Ayatane jawsdrop.

"Reicher kumat lagi kayaknya... sudah berapa kali dia kerasukan?" sambung Anna jawsdrop juga.

"Mungkin sekitar 100x? Eh, Anna... kan yang dikubur, diinjak-injak, ama dimutilasi cuma senjataku... lalu... senjatamu gimana?"

"Senjataku? Bukannya tadi juga dimutilasi Reicher?"

"Iya juga sih..."

"Semoga Reicher gak kena karmanya." Ucap mereka bersamaan.

Setelah selesai menginjak-injak senjata pusaka itu, Reicher menghampiri mereka.

"Ngono ae kok repot....3" Ujarnya dengan medo'-nya yang dipake di ffic pertama sang author. Ayatane & Anna masih membisu melihatnya. Akhirnya Mir sampai juga di rumahnya setelah menyinden dengan Shurelia (baca: cari duit).

* * *

"Assalamualaikum~!" sahut Mir dengan suara yang merdu sampai-sampai bikin orang tidur sambil memasuki rumahnya. Tapi di rumahnya tidak ada Reicher & Ayatane.

"Huh? Ayatane? Reicher? Kalian dimana?" bingung Mir. Dan pada saat yang sama, Croix pulang.

"Assalamualaikum!" Sahut Croix.

"Wa'alaikumsalam... Croix... anak kita kemana?" tanya Mir. Croix mendadak bingung karena dia tidak melihat anaknya di rumah. Tiba-tiba sang Author terjun ke ceritanya.

"Assalamualaikum, pak, bu, anak anda di halaman belakang. Tuh!" Kata sang Author sambil menunjuk Reicher, Ayatane dan Anna yang sedang membuat... ng... sesuatu.

"Mereka ngapain?" Tanya Mir.

"Mungkin bikin es kelapa muda..." ujar sang author ceplas-ceplos.

"Loe cuma bisa ceplas-ceplos doang..." keluh Croix.

"Wow, bapak gaul, ngomongnya pake 'gue loe'..." Kagum sang author.

"OPO? AKU DUDU' BAPAK-BAPAK!4" Sergah Croix dengan suara medo'nya

"Sabar Croix, kita masih di tengah-tengah adegan" Ujar Mir menenangkan Croix.

"Ya... kau benar..."

"Nah, gw bener kan? Itu... lihat... mereka pegang kelapa muda... lalu ada es batu & gula merah." tunjuk Author ke 3 ABG itu sambil ngelantur.

"Bener juga sih... kayaknya mereka bikin es kelapa muda..." gumam Croix. Padahal...

* * *

Reicher, Ayatane, dan Anna sedang membuat es kelapa muda!

"Berarti betul dong dugaan pak Croix!" Kata ribuan pembaca bersamaan kayak paduan suara.

"AKU BUKAN BAPAK-BAPAK!" Bentak Croix.

"Lalu?" tanya sang Author singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas.

"Ngapain diulur-ulur? Terus kata terakhirnya 'nggantung' pula!" protes pembaca.

"Dimana? Perasaan gak ada yang 'nggantung' deh..."

"TUH!" tunjuk mereka ke kata 'Padahal...' di tulisan Author. Sang author langsung ciut karena yang menunjuk ada ribuan tangan.

"Argh! Kembali ke cerita awal! Baru chapter 1 udah kacau gini!" amuk sang Author.

* * *

Reicher, Ayatane, dan Anna telah selesai membuat 7 batok es kelapa muda.

"Nah, selesai. Ayatane, Reicher, kalian ambil yang 4 ya... yang 3 untukku dan keluargaku." Kata Anna.

"Ok..." angguk Reicher sambil membawa 4 batok kelapa. "Ayatane, loe bantuin napa?" sambungnya sambil menyodorkan 2 batok yang paling besar ke Ayatane. Ayatane menerimanya dan mereka mengangkutnya sampai mereka masuk ke rumah. Croix dan Mir sudah siap di depan pintu.

"Kalian dari mana?" tanya Mir.

"Kami dari halaman belakang... habis latihan, jadi kami dan Anna membuat es kelapa muda." Jawab Reicher sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, ada juga yang untuk ayah dan ibu. Saya taruh di meja ya." Kata Ayatane. Croix dan Mir hanya mengangguk. Mereka melihat anak mereka meletakkan es kelapa muda di meja.

"Nak... minum sama-sama yuk." Ajak Croix. Reicher & Ayatane menerima ajakan ayahnya itu. Croix & Mir menuju ke meja makan untuk menikmati es kelapa muda bersamaan, yang membuat sang author ngiler. Setelah minum, mereka bercengkerama seperti halnya keluarga normal umumnya.

"_Aku harap adikku aman..._" pikir Ayatane khawatir.

* * *

Bersambung...

* * *

Author: ARGH! KACAU, KACAU! KOK GINI SIH?

Anna: itu kan salah Author sendiri... masuk-masuk ke cerita sembarangan...

Author: ane kan juga mau masuk TV... Lagian ane juga dapet peran penting nanti di adegan yang akan datang.

Pembaca: *nyorakin Author* Huuuuuuuuu~!

Author: Udah, udah. Stop! OK, dictionary time~!

1 = Anna: "Iya mas. Mau saya jelaskan, Mas?"

2 = Raze: "APA INI? GOLOK? UNTUK APA NIH? AKU BUKAN TUKANG DAGING DI PASAR!"

3 = Reich: "Gitu aja kok repot."

4 = Croix: "APA? AKU BUKAN BAPAK-BAPAK!"

Ok, Dictionary Time is Over *digeplak karena sok Inggris* Eh... Ayatane... ini giliranmu.

Ayatane: Ehem. *membersihkan dahak* Ok... Tolong di-review cerita ini. Nanti saya kasi es kelapa muda bikinan saya loh!

Author: Mau~! Ayatane, jangan bikin aku ngiler! Oh iya, untuk Shurelia & Mir, Mereka bukan Reyvateil. Mereka jadi manusia disini. Saya belum tahu kabar yang lainnya. Ayatane, mana es kelapa mudanya?

Ayatane: yah... karena sang author yang minta... saya berikan ke Author saja... *ngasi es kelapa mudanya ke Author*

Author: makasih, Ayatane~! Melenas~! Nah, kalo kalian mau, tolong di-review ya~! Maafkan saya atas kesalahan yang tersurat maupun tersirat.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Terima kasih atas Review kalian. Sebagai hadiah, masing-masing dapet es kelapa muda-nya Ayatane~! *digeplak pembaca*

Genre: Humor/Fantasy/Action (sebagian kecil)

Disclaimer: Mana Khemia series © GUST & NISA, Ar Tonelico series © Bandai Namco, GUST & NISA

Warning: Jangan dianggap serius, budaya campur (Asia (Indonesia, Jepang, Cina dll) & Eropa), karakter ngaco, adegan yang tidak masuk akal, dan bahasa yang tidak baku.

* * *

**C****hapter 2: Reicher's Punishment & Invasion in the Princess's Castle**

* * *

Ayatane masih mengkhawatirkan adiknya. Dari mereka masuk rumah sampai dia mau tidur dia terus mengkhawatirkan adiknya. Pada malam hari, Ayatane berada di kamarnya. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya di tikar. Tapi dia belum menutup matanya.

"_Jangan-jangan adikku diapa-apain sama roh senjata itu..._" Pikir Ayatane. Dia tidak bisa tidur akibat perbuatan adiknya tadi.

* * *

Pada saat yang sama, Anna juga tidak bisa tertidur. Dia memikirkan Cluritnya dan Reicher sekaligus. Dari dulu Reicher gak berubah, masih saja inginnya instant, lugu, easy-going, tapi sebenarnya dia pintar. Yah... mungkin kalo Anna beda kasusnya dengan Ayatane.

* * *

"_Reicher... aku doakan kamu agar hukumanmu ditunda..._" ucap gadis itu dalam hati.

* * *

Sementara itu, Reicher sudah terlelap. Dia sepertinya sedang bermimpi. Di mimpi, dia bertemu dengan seorang kakek-kakek yang serba hitam dengan jenggot putih yang panjang dan halus, karena mungkin dia... sering Creambath? Ah, yang jelas baju, jubah, kerudung, semuanya hitam. Cuma jenggot-nya aja yang putih alias ubanan.

"Anak muda... kau apakan senjata itu!? Kau tidak tahu apa akibatnya jika kamu memutilasi senjata pusaka!?" Bentak kakek-kakek itu. "Nah, sekarang aku harus menghukummu." Lanjut kakek itu sambil mengeluarkan Scythe-nya.

"Ja..."

"Tidak ada ampun!"

"JANGAN KI~! BABEH AMA NYAK ANE MASIH DI SINI~!" Teriak Reicher. "Kalo aki mau hukum ane, nanti siang aje, soalnye babeh ama nyak ane lagi cari duit waktu itu." Sambungnya. Suasana menjadi hening ketika itu. Lalu kakek serba hitam itu kaget.

"Apa?" Kaget kakek hitam itu.

"Aki hukum ane pas Nyak ama Babeh ane kagak ada di rumah!" Ulang Reicher.

"Mana bisa!"

"Please..." Kata Reicher sambil mengeluarkan Puppy Eyes-nya.

"Ok... tapi duitnya?" Tanya kakek hitam itu.  
"Itu urusan belakang."

"Ane kasi tahu aja... ongkos untuk menunda hukuman tuh 80000000 cole"

"Banyak amit?"

"Siapa suruh ente kubur hidup-hidup tuh senjata pusaka... udah tahu tuh senjata keramat..."  
"Ane gak tau kalo itu senjata keramat." Kata Reicher innocent.

"Dasar... terlalu lugu... ya sudah, kalo ane jadiin 80000 cole gimana?"

"Kebanyakan atuh! Kurangi 1 nol lagi!" perintah Reicher.

"Beraninya ente merintah ane! Ok, 8000 cole!" Bentak kakek hitam itu.

"Hm... gaji babeh ane gak sampe segitu..." gumam Reicher.

"Kalo 800 cole?" Tawar kakek hitam.

"Boleh turunin lagi...?" Tanya Reicher.

"80 cole?"

"masih..."

"GAK USAH BAYAR AJA SEKALIAN!" Bentak Kakek hitam itu karena kesabarannya sudah habis.

"Eh, tunggu bentar. Di dompet ane ada 80 cole" Kata Reicher sambil mengecek dompet-nya. "Ini." Ujarnya sambil menyodorkan 80 cole ke kakek hitam itu.

"Makasih, dan untuk hukuman besok, aku menghukummu pas siang bolong. Ingat itu!" Kata kakek hitam itu. "Oh iya, sebelum aku pergi, aku mau kasi tahu kamu sesuatu."

"Apa itu?" Kata Reicher ingin tahu.

"Akulah yang membuat senjata itu." Ujar Kakek serba hitam itu.

"Benarkah? Hm... sebenarnya, maafkan saya atas kelancangan saya tadi..."

"Tidak apa, tapi hukumanmu tetap berjalan."

"Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~k!"

"Kau pantas menerimanya. Oh, aku mau menyampaikan sesuatu. Tolong dengarkan baik-baik.". Reicher langsung diam dan memperhatikan kakek serba hitam itu.

"Senjata-senjata itu memiliki efek samping yang terletak pada cincinnya. Diantaranya adalah jiwa penggunanya gampang terganggu dan frustasi. Makanya kalian butuh Soul Mana. Soul Mana dapat membuat jiwa kalian stabil dengan kekuatannya. Dan... Jika kamu memakai cincin yang digunakan untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan senjata itu, maka jangan harap kamu dapat melepas cincin ini dengan mudah. Untuk melepasnya, kalian harus membaca tulisan yang terpahat di senjata masing-masing, dan itu berbeda di tiap senjata. Makanya kamu juga butuh seorang Reyvateil. Tapi dia harus seorang IPD dan dia adalah seorang Maiden. Karena hanya tulisan itu terpahat dalam dialek Pastalia dan sang Maiden-lah yang mampu membuka kunci di tiap senjata. Aku tahu dimana Soul Mana berada, tetapi, untuk IPD Maiden, aku tidak tahu... Ok, cuma itu saja...". Kemudian kakek serba hitam itu menghilang setelah mengatakan itu.

"Soul... Mana...? IPD... Maiden...?" Tanya Reicher. "Hey tung-" Reicher baru menyadari bahwa dia belum tahu nama kakek serba hitam itu.

"*sigh*... aku belum tahu namanya..." Keluh Reicher sambil menghela nafas.

* * *

Pagi harinya, Reicher bangun dan melakukan aktifitas pagi dengan ugal-ugalan. Seisi keluarganya heran melihat Reicher yang lain dari biasanya.

"Kamu kenapa, dik?" Tanya Ayatane ketika hanya mereka berdua yang di rumah. Tapi Reicher hanya diam saja dari sejak dia bangun sampai sekarang. Croix & Mir sudah keluar rumah untuk bekerja. Tiba-tiba, Anna datang ke rumah mereka.

{sfx: TOK TOK!}

"Assalamualaikum..." Ucap Anna.

"Wa'alaikumsalam." Jawab Ayatane sambil berjalan menuju pintu depan dan membukanya. "Anna... waktu yang tepat...". sambungnya sambil mengajak Anna masuk.

"Kenapa? Apa Reicher dapat karmanya?"

"Aku rasa begitu... dia tidak berbicara dari tadi..." Keluh Ayatane. Mereka berdua melihat Reicher yang membisu dari tadi. Ayatane pun mendekati adiknya dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Woy!" seru Ayatane. Reicher langsung kaget dengan sentakan kakaknya itu.

"Ada apa sih, kak? Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu..." kata Reicher sambil marah. Ayatane terkejut melihat Reicher yang baru kali ini berpikir secara dewasa. (hah? Jadi, Reicher selama ini- *Author dibogem Reicher sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya*) Anna langsung mendekati Reicher dan menatapnya.

"Reich, cerita saja..." ujar Anna lembut. Reicher pun membuka mulutnya, bersiap-siap untuk mengeluarkan beberapa kata.

"Tadi malam aku mimpi... aku ketemu kakek-kakek yang serba hitam tapi kulit ama jenggotnya putih... lalu katanya aku akan dihukum olehnya nanti siang bolong..."

"Jadi kamu udah dapet karmanya lewat mimpi..." cengir Ayatane. "Nah sebelum siang bolong, tolong kamu jelaskan semuanya dari mimpi-mu tanpa ada yang tertinggal satupun." Perintah Ayatane.

"Baiklah, uhm... sebenarnya senjata yang aku kubur itu, ada efek sampingnya. Efek sampingnya terletak pada cincinnya. Jika kita menggunakannya, jiwa kita tidak stabil dan dapat menimbulkan frustasi...". Papar Reicher. Ayatane & Anna terkejut mendengar hal itu.

"Serius tuh? Jadi... apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Anna.

"Kata kakek di mimpiku, hanya Soul Mana saja yang dapat menenangkan jiwa kita jika sudah terkena efek samping senjata itu. Satu lagi, jika kita menggunakan cincin itu, kita takkan bisa melepaskannya, kecuali dengan membaca tulisan yang terpahat di senjata yang kita punya, dan itu berbeda-beda setiap senjata." tutur Reicher.

"Aku tak menyangka... pertama, pemilik Golok of Light belum ditemukan. Sekarang, pemilik Soul Mana lagi yang harus dicari... Nah, Reicher, kita tidak bisa membaca tulisan yang ada di senjata kita. Siapa yang bertanggung jawab?" Tanya Ayatane.

"Katanya sih... seorang IPD Maiden Reyvateil atau apalah gitu..." kata Reicher sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Bentar, mungkin pemiliknya Soul Mana juga seorang anggota kerajaan..." Duga Anna.

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Reicher.

"Sepertinya..." duga Anna.

* * *

Sementara itu, di kerajaan lain...

Seorang puteri yang cantik jelita bagaikan dewi di surga *Author dihantam sang puteri karena ngelantur gak jelas* bernama Ulrika sedang memeluk peliharaannya yang berbulu putih. Dia merupakan anak kedua dari Baginda Roxis Rosenkrantz & Permaisuri Pamela Rosenkrantz. Tiba-tiba Ulrika bersin, sama kasusnya dengan pangeran Raze.

"Haasyi!"

"Uuhh.... Uuhh?" Tanya peliharaannya yang masih bayi itu.

"Uryu... sepertinya ada yang ngomongin aku deh..." Ujar Ulrika sambil mengusap hidungnya. Tiba-tiba seorang pelayan dengan otot kekar masuk ke kamar Ulrika.

"Ndoro, ndoro sakit ya?" Tanya pelayan itu.

{BGM: Giant Fairy ~Mana Khemia 2~ versi Gamelan *Author dijitak para pembaca*}

"Pepperoni, sepertinya ada yang ngomongin aku deh..." kata Ulrika lemas. Dilihat dari namanya, jelaslah pelayan itu dari Italia. (Jauh amit... *Author diremas Pepperoni*)

"Oh, mungkin kebetulan saja. Muka ndoro pucat..." ucap Pepperoni. "Istirahat saja, Ndoro..." Sambungnya.

"Hm... ada benarnya juga..." gumam Ulrika. "Ngomong-ngomong, Mas Gotou kemana? Apa nyari cewek lagi?"

"Oh, sepertinya tidak..." jawab Pepperoni. "Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu." Sambungnya sambil berlutut ala pelayan keraton. Kemudian dia keluar dari kamar Ulrika.

"Uryu, tidur yuk..." ajak Ulrika. Peliharaan yang bernama Uryu itu langsung tertidur sebelum majikannya tidur. Tapi, begitu Ulrika baru saja mau menutup matanya, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

{sfx: TOK TOK!}

"Ini Leyka." Kata suara di luar. Leyka adalah saudara jauh Ulrika, jauuuuuuuuuuuh banget sampai pertaliannya terlalu tipis. Walaupun mereka punya pertalian darah, tapi Leyka bukan manusia, sedangkan Ulrika 100% manusia. Leyka adalah Reyvateil, makhluk yang bisa mengubah suara menjadi bentuk lain. Mereka juga menggunakan bahasa asing untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan mereka, yaitu bahasa Hymmnos.

"Masuk..." perintah Ulrika. Seorang gadis yang juga berambut pirang sama dengan Ulrika, bermata ungu, dan berbaju ala wanita kelas atas itu masuk ke kamar Ulrika.

"Hamba baru dapat info... Uryu, dia adalah Soul Mana..." Papar Leyka.

"Soul... Mana? Apa itu?" Tanya Ulrika.

"Soul Mana adalah Mana yang dapat mengontrol jiwa. Mereka adalah para Mana yang biasa menenangkan jiwa para pemilik 4 senjata legendaris itu..." Papar Leyka.

"Tunggu, memangnya kenapa? Apa hubungannya Soul Mana dengan pemilik 4 senjata legendaris itu?"

"Seperti yang kamu tahu, 4 senjata legendaris itu memiliki efek samping terhadap pemakainya. Jiwa pemakainya jadi gampang terganggu dan mereka gampang frustasi. Soul Mana-lah yang dapat menyembuhkan jiwa mereka dan menyemangati mereka."

"Hm... dimanakah keempat pemilik senjata itu?" Tanya Ulrika. "Aku tak mau Uryu jadi milik mereka!" Bentak Ulrika.

"Dasar keras kepala... Dengar, Uryu ada didunia bukan sebagai hiburan tuan putri, melainkan ada tujuannya! Uryu hidup untuk mereka! Karena tuan putrilah yang jadi tuannya Uryu sekarang, maka kamu sudah menjadi bagian dari mereka!" Kata Leyka dengan nada tinggi. Ulrika langsung menundukkan kepalanya karena takut dengan Leyka. Suasana hening saat itu.

"Tuan putri, maaf... hamba terlalu kasar..." kata Leyka.

"Tidak apa-apa... aku mengerti kok, Leyka..." tanggap Ulrika. Tiba-tiba suara ledakan terdengar dari luar. Ulrika langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Leyka! Apa itu?" Panik Ulrika.

"Hamba tidak tahu!" Panik Leyka. Tiba-tiba Baginda Roxis dan Permaisuri Pamela menghampiri anak perempuan mereka.

* * *

"Ulrika! Lari! Selamatkan Leyka juga! Kak Gotou sedang dalam perjalanan kemari!" Teriak Baginda Roxis. "Pepperoni, tolong bantu mereka." Perintah Baginda kepada Pepperoni.

"Baik, Baginda. Ndoro, Mbak, ayo ikut aku!" Ajak Pepperoni. Ulrika, Uryu & Leyka hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Pelayan berotot kekar itu keluar dari istana. Ketika mereka berada di koridor keraton, Ulrika menabrak kakaknya sendiri, Gotou Rosenkrantz.

"Aduh!" Ujar mereka berdua serempak.

"Raden Gotou! Maafkan hamba, tetapi sekarang Raden harus lari!" Kata Pepperoni.

"Tunggu, bagaimana dengan papa & mama?" tanya Gotou.

"Baginda dan Permaisuri sedang memimpin pasukan untuk melawan musuh yang menyerang kerajaan ini. Pokoknya cepat!" Ucap Pepperoni tergesa-gesa. Gotou langsung mengangguk. Ulrika yang tadi jatuh langsung berdiri. Gotou mencoba untuk berdiri, tapi ada 4 musuh yang menghalangi mereka. Mereka tak punya lagi waktu untuk menolong Gotou. Ulrika langsung bergerak ke dekat Leyka untuk melindunginya dan mengeluarkan Mana Sphere-nya. Bersamaan dengan Pepperoni yang mengeluarkan senjatanya.

"Ulrika, tolong serius untuk melindungi aku." Kata Leyka.

"Ok.". Ulrika & Pepperoni langsung menghajar musuh sementara Leyka mengeluarkan Red Song Magic bertipe api. Sementara Leyka bernyanyi, Ulrika & Pepperoni sudah menghabiskan ½ dari 4 musuh yang tersisa. Ketika Song Magic-nya sudah cukup untuk menghabiskan sisanya, Leyka mengarahkannya ke 2 musuh yang tersisa. Semuanya dapat dikalahkan dengan mudah.

Setelah pertarungan...

Ulrika membantu kakaknya berdiri. Kemudian mereka berlari keluar dari keraton. Ketika mereka berada di 900 m arah tenggara dari keraton, Ulrika menoleh ke Leyka.

"Leyka, kita ke mana?" Tanya-nya

"Kita ke Dieng, rumah ibu hamba!" jawab Leyka. Mereka langsung menuju ke Dieng.

* * *

Kembali ke Reicher yang mau dihukum...

Kakek serba hitam yang muncul di mimpi Reicher kini muncul lagi di dunia nyata. Anna & Ayatane langsung kaget dengan kehadiran kakek yang mirip Shinigami ini.  
"Mana orang yang bernama Reicher itu?" tanya kakek serba hitam itu. Dengan perasaan takut & menggigil, keduanya menunjuk Reicher.

"Apa? Kak~! Jangan tunjuk aku~!" panik Reicher.

"Kan namamu Reicher..." Kata Ayatane tersenyum.

"Terus tadi kamu bilang mau dihukum." Sambung Anna innocent.

"What the-? Siapa yang bilang mau dihukum? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~! KEK~! JANGAN SIKSA ANE~!" Jerit Reicher yang digeret ke halaman belakang. Anna & Ayatane hanya mengikuti mereka saja.

* * *

Di halaman belakang...

Kakek serba hitam itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Anak muda, panggil saja aku Dark Mana." Kata kakek serba hitam itu sambil duduk di sebuah pangkal pohon yang sudah ditebang. "Nah... Nak, hukumanmu adalah...." Kata Dark Mana. Reicher, Ayatane, & Anna menunggu dengan hati berdebar-debar, bukan berarti mereka mau dihukum loh! Mereka berdebar-debar karena takut kalo hukumannya berat. Dan...

"Hukumanmu adalah... Cari 6 batang lidah buaya!" Perintah Dark Mana. Semuanya langsung sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Buat apa tuh...?" Heran Ayatane. Reicher hanya berjalan lesu untuk mencari lidah buaya terdekat. Setelah mendapat 6 batang, Reicher memberikannya kepada Dark Mana.

"Nah, sekarang tolong keramasi jenggot kebanggaanku ini." Perintah Dark Mana. Reicher mengeramasinya kayak pekerja-pekerja di salon, sementara Dark Mana malah menyanyi geje. Anna & Ayatane jawsdrop melihatnya.

"Yang alami alami untuk sohib baru jenggotku~"

"Dasar kakek gak waras..." Kata Ayatane jawsdrop. Setelah 6 lidah buaya terpakai semua, Reicher mendapat suruhan lagi.

"Cuci jenggotku pake air merang!" Perintah Dark Mana. Reicher bolak balik sampai jungkir balik untuk mendapatkan air merang. Setelah mendapatkannya, Reicher mencuci jenggot Dark Mana yang telah di-creambath-ala-jadul ama lidah buaya dengan merang. Setelah bersih, Reicher mendapat perintah lagi. Nah, sudah seharian Main Hero kita dijadikan Babu ama kakek geje ini *Author disantet Dark Mana*. Padahal gak usah dikasi lidah buaya ataupun merang jenggot tuh kakek sudah berkilau macam gadis iklan shampo. *Author dipenjara di Mana Sanctuary karena menghina Dark Mana*

"Nah, setelah itu, berdiri di pohon kelapa sono, berdiri pake 1 kaki, terserah mau kaki kanan atau kiri. Kalo loe capek pake kaki kanan, ganti kaki kiri aja. Habis itu jewer kedua telinga sendiri SELAMA 1 JAM! CEPAT DARI SEKARANG!" Perintah kakek itu dengan suara yang makin tinggi sambil menunjuk sebuah pohon kelapa paling gede di halaman belakang. Reicher menuju ke sana dan melakukan apa yang disuruh Dark Mana tadi.

"Nah, sekarang dia jadi kayak murid yang gak bikin PR..." Keluh Anna.

* * *

1 jam kemudian...

Reicher sudah ngos-ngosan karena dihukum di tengah sinar matahari selama 1 jam. Tapi untung fisiknya kuat. Dark Mana mau memberi hukuman lagi, tapi sang Author datang untuk menyelamatkan sang Main Hero.

"DARK MANA! STOP!" Teriak sang Author. "langsung aja suruh dia ambil senjata yang dia kubur, gitu aja kok repot!" Perintah Author ke Dark Mana selagi sang Author melihat Reicher yang udah matang (emangnya masakan?).

"Oh, sang Author... tapi saya belum puas ngehukum dia..." Keluh Dark Mana.

"Hei! Dia hidup bukan untuk dihukum! Kasihanilah dia..." Kata Author simpatis. Dark Mana langsung tersentuh hatinya dengan kebaikan sang Author (ceileh *Author digetok pembaca*)

"Hm... baiklah... Reicher, tolong, tunjukkan dimana tempat senjata itu dikubur." Ucap Dark Mana. Reicher menunjuk 3 gundukan tanah yang ada batu gepeng-nya.

"Hei, bocah berambut perak & gadis berambut biru!" kata Dark Mana. Ayatane & Anna menoleh ke arah Dark Mana.

"Tolong kalian buka kuburan itu... dan ambil isinya." Perintahnya. Ayatane & Anna menuruti perintahnya & menuju ke tempat yang ditunjuk Reicher tadi. Mereka membuka kuburan itu dan mengambil 3 senjata beserta cincin di dalamnya.

"Nah, untung masih bagus... Terima kasih. Kalian boleh ambil senjata kalian. Dan Reicher, ini kesempatan terakhirmu. Kalau sampai kamu melakukannya lagi..." Dark Mana langsung mengeluarkan Dark Aura-nya.

"Iya, ampun ki!" Reicher menyadari hal itu kemudian mengambil Keris of Light beserta cincinnya.

* * *

Bersambung

* * *

Author: Nah ini lagi... ane cuma tampil bentar disini...

Reicher: Hm... ada pembaca yang mau tanya tuh.

Author: Ya, untuk kolom pembaca, silahkan tanya~!

Reader 1: Mbak Author, Bagaimana bisa Ulrika ama Leyka punya pertalian darah? Padahal mereka beda makhluk?

Author: Mengapa mereka bersaudara? Gini, nenek-dari-neneknya Roxis dari pihak ibunya aslinya adalah gadis manusia dari keluarga Trulywaath. Nah, buyutnya Roxis ini punya kakak cowok yang nantinya adalah kakek-dari-kakeknya Batz Trulywaath dari pihak ayah. Nah, Batz kawin ama seorang Reyvateil bernama Reisha. Reisha melahirkan Leyka. Sebelum Reisha melahirkan Leyka, Reisha mengadopsi Luca. Mengerti?

Reader: *serentak* TIDAK~!

Author: dimana yang gak ngerti-nya?

Reader 2: Maksudnya nenek-dari-neneknya Roxis dari pihak ibu tuh apa yah?

Author: Maksudnya, ibu-nya Roxis tuh punya ibu, lalu, ibunya ibu Roxis atau bisa dibilang neneknya Roxis punya nenek dari keluarga Trulywaath. Nenek itu dari pihak ibunya Roxis.

Reader: Nah, ini baru ngerti.

Author: Ada pertanyaan lagi?

Reader 3: Apakah Pamela masih jadi hantu disini?  
Author: Oh... Pamela jadi manusia disini. Info tambahan. Cole adalah mata uang yang digunakan di Mana Khemia series.

Reader 4: Kenapa pilih Cloche alias Leyka sebagai heroine ketiganya?

Author: Awalnya sih, mau milih Lily, cuma karena dari pihak MK series kebanyakan dan dari pihak AT cuma 1, maka saya pilih Cloche yang sifatnya mirip Lily. Kan mereka sama-sama rambut pirang, mirip Barbie & Ojou-Tsundere-type character. Kenapa nama Cloche disini jadi Leyka? Karena Leyka adalah nama aslinya Cloche.

Cloche & Lily: *kompak* WTH? Kami dibilang Tsundere?

Author: Lho? Itu kan fakta...

Cloche: Kamu tahu tugasku sebagai Maiden of Aqua telah menumpuk, lalu kamu suruh aku jadi 3rd Heroine lagi!

Author: Lah? Kan itu bagus! Kamu jadi punya pekerjaan lagi!

Cloche: Jadi Maiden of Aqua aja udah capek banget... ditambah lagi jadi Aktris... *sigh*

Lily: Mending Author pilih aku saja. Toh, biar aku bisa dekat dengan Raze!

Author: Tidak bisa! Keputusan Author tidak dapat diganggu gugat! Cloche! Kamu tetap jadi 3rd Heroine!

Lily: Oh, Kalo gitu, METAMORPHNAGA!

Cloche: REPLEKIA + MONSUN GIRL!

Author: NO~! Anna... tolong, sebelum ane kena, ini giliranmu.

Anna: Yup, nah, tolong direview ya!

Author: Kamu punya tawaran yang kayak Ayatane bikin es kelapa mudanya gitu?

Anna: Hm.... apa ya... yang bisa dibanggakan dari saya hanya skill pedang ama alchemy saya...

Author: ya sudah... tak apa, yang penting Tolong di-review ya. Jika ada pertanyaan, langsung tanya saja~! Nanti aku jawab langsung dari PM atau pada episode berikutnya. Oh iya, maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam ffic ngaco, geje, & ancur ini


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok, makasih atas reveiw kalian. Maafkan saya atas kesalahan saya. Ini ffic emang rada sinting kok. (kok bangga?). OK, lanjut.

* * *

Genre: Humor/Fantasy/Action (sebagian kecil)

Disclaimer: Mana Khemia series © GUST & NISA, Ar Tonelico series © Bandai Namco, GUST & NISA

Warning: Jangan dianggap serius, budaya campur (Asia (Indonesia, Jepang, Cina dll) & Eropa), karakter ngaco, adegan yang tidak masuk akal, dan bahasa yang tidak baku.

* * *

**Chapter 3: ****Meeting of The 4 Chronicles**

* * *

Reicher akhirnya dapat bernafas lega. Begitu juga dengan Ayatane & Anna. Mereka lega karena adiknya bebas dari hukuman karena tidak mengerjakan PR Matematika, Fisika, Kimia, & Biologi.

"Woy! Cut! Balik ke awal!" Teriak sang Author.

Mereka lega karena Reicher bebas dari hukuman yang dikarenakan Reicher memutilasi & mengubur senjata-senjata itu hidup-hidup. Ayatane & Anna langsung menghampiri Reicher.

"Fiuh... untung hukumannya geje..." kata Anna lega

"Gundulmu cepot kuwi! Yang aku dijemur itu apa dong?" tanya Reicher yang udah matang.

"Dan sekarang kamu matang..." kata Ayatane sambil menyembunyikan tawanya. Reicher mengetahuinya duluan.

"Ngapain ente ketawa?"

"Nggak... hahaha... cuma, lucu aja..." jawab Ayatane sambil tertawa kecil.

"Grh! Anyway, apa kita bilang soal ini ke ortu?" tanya Reicher kesal.

"Mending jangan. Tunggu saatnya tepat saja..." kata Anna. "Oh, Reicher, kamu kan gosong. Nih, pake lulur bengkoang ane." Lanjutnya sambil mengeluarkan lulur bengkoangnya. Wajah Reicher langsung memerah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Anna bingung.

"Masa'... laki-laki luluran...?" tanya Reicher balik masih dengan wajah tersipu.

"Udah, cepet luluran sana! Beruntung Anna mau nolongin kamu!" perintah Ayatane. Reicher langsung ngacir ke kamar mandi dan luluran disana.

* * *

Sementara itu, kita lihat dulu Putri Ulrika dan rombongannya yang sedang menuju Dieng.

Raze, Puniyo & Yun sedang jalan santai keliling desa untuk melihat kondisi rakyatnya. Tiba-tiba Ulrika menabrak Raze dan mereka langsung jatuh ke tanah. Pepperoni, Yun, Leyka, Uryu, Gotou, & Puniyo langsung kaget melihat mereka jatuh. Puniyo & Goto pun menghampiri Raze & Ulrika yang jatuh ke tanah.

"Puniii! Puninipuni? (Kakak Raze! Kakak baik-baik saja?)" Panik Puniyo.

"Ulrika! Kau baik-baik saja?" Panik Gotou. Beberapa menit kemudian, Ulrika bangkit duluan, sedangkan Raze belakangan karena Ulrika menindihnya tadi. Mereka memegang kepala masing-masing.

"Punini? Puniiiiii~! (Kakak Raze? Syukurlah kakak baik-baik saja~!)" girang Puniyo.

"Ulrika! Syukurlah kamu baik-baik saja... makanya... hati-hati dong..." kata Gotou dengan suara lembut karena Ulrika adalah seorang wanita. Gotou kan Playboy *Author ditendang Gotou*

"Uhh... aku gak apa-apa..." kata Ulrika.

"Aku... keberatan..." kata Raze. Ulrika pun melihat Raze.

"Hei! Kalo mlaku mbok yo liat-liat toh!1" marah Ulrika.

"Kamune seng ati-ati! Kecepatanmu yo mbok kontrol toh! Moso' ono' orang lagi mlaku langsung mbok srodok?!2" bentak Raze balik.

"Sopo seng nyuruh kamu mlaku!? Wes ngerti keadaanne gawat!3" bentak Ulrika.

"Gawat? Dawet* ora? Wes ngono kamu berat pisan!4" bentak Raze. Yang lainnya hanya bisa cengo melihat pangeran & puteri yang bertengkar ini.

"Hei, memangnya ada apa sih?" tanya Pepperoni.

"UDAH LOE DIAM AJA!" bentak mereka berdua. Pepperoni langsung mojok.

"Tuan Puteri Ulrika! Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk bertengkar!" Bentak Leyka. "lihat, semua orang mengerumuni kita!" sambungnya sambil menunjuk orang-orang yang melihat mereka. Raze kaget karena yang menabraknya adalah seorang puteri.

"Maaf..." Ujar Ulrika sambil menunduk. Lalu Leyka menolong Raze untuk berdiri.

"Terima kasih banyak karena telah menolongku." Ucap Raze.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa... oh, tolong maafkan saudaraku ini ya? Dia agak panik waktu itu... gara-gara kerajaan kami diserang..." papar Leyka.

"Puni? Puninii? Puniipunii?" tanya Puniyo.

"Apa yang dia katakan?" tanya Leyka.

"Dia menanyakan siapa yang menyerang kerajaanmu." Kata Raze menerjemahkan ucapan adiknya.

"uhm... kalo gak salah... pasukan putih-kuning..." kata Leyka ragu-ragu.  
"Jadi dia kembali lagi..." gumam Raze. "Light Mana...". Raze kembali melamun jika kata 'Light Mana' disebutkan.

"Halo?" Tanya Leyka

"Oh, iya. Maaf, saya melamun. Ngomong-ngomong, kita belum kenalan kan?" Tanya Raze ramah. "Nama saya adalah Razeluxe Aurelius dan ini adik saya, Puniyo Aurelius." Katanya sambil memperkenalkan dirinya dan Puniyo. "Dia Yun, pelayanku." Sambungnya sambil menunjuk Yun.

"Punii!"

"Dia bilang 'senang bertemu denganmu!'," Ucap Yun. Ulrika langsung kaget karena orang yang ditindihnya adalah anak dari Prabu Vayne Aurelius.

"Saya Leyka Trulywaath. Ini Ulrika Rosenkrantz, Gotou Rosenkrantz, dan Pepperoni." Ucap Leyka sambil menunduk & memperkenalkan yang lainnya juga.

"Aahh... maaf ya, Raden Razeluxe... saya tidak sengaja nabrak..." kata Ulrika gagap.

"Panggil saja saya Raze. Tidak apa-apa kok." Katanya sambil tersenyum. Melihat pangeran 1 ini tersenyum, Ulrika & Leyka langsung bling-bling selama 30 menit.

* * *

"Hei, kalian kenapa?" tanya Raze.

"Ah? Ng... nggak apa-apa... Cuma, kami butuh tempat tinggal... bukannya kerajaan kita mengadakan aliansi?" kata Ulrika.

"Iya, memang." Jawab Raze. Mereka membisu selama beberapa saat. Leyka merasakan aura aneh keluar dari Raze, yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang biasa. Apakah... dia salah 1 pemilik ke-4 senjata legendaris itu? Uryu pun mulai merasakannya juga. Bahkan Uryu bisa merasakan 3 pemilik senjata lainnya tidak jauh dari sini. Puniyo mulai memperhatikan Leyka & Uryu yang sepertinya memerhatikan kakaknya terus.

"Uuhh... Uryurika... Weyka..." kata Uryu.

"Oh, maaf, Raden Raze, kami permisi dulu." ujar Ulrika kemudian dia lari dari Raze bersama kelompoknya.

"Punipuniiniii... (Perasaan, Leyka & Uryu memperhatikan kamu terus deh...)" kata Puniyo pelan.

"Iya... apa... mereka tahu kalo aku salah 1 pemilik senjata legendaris itu?" gumam Raze.

"Jangan-jangan..." gumam Yun. Merekapun melanjutkan jalan-jalan mereka.

* * *

Mari kita lihat Reicher.

Reicher keluar dari rumah untuk menemui Ayatane & Anna. Kulitnya sudah kembali jadi putih seperti sedia kala.

"Buset nih lulur dikasi apa? Kok aku begitu pake langsung jadi putih gini?" tanya Reicher. Dengan sekejap, dia langsung dikerubungi cewek-cewek sekampung. "Sampai-sampai aku dikerubungi pula..." keluh Reicher.

"Ehehe... ane gak tahu... nyak ane yang beliin..." kata Anna sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Oh, Ayatane, kamu pake juga ya~!" tawar Anna.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Ayatane bingung.

"Ini kesempatanmu! Cepet sana!" ujar Anna sambil mendorong Ayatane & memberikan lulur ajaib itu kepadanya. Ayatane pun bergegas luluran di kamar mandi.

"_Reicher..._" pikir Anna. Tiba-tiba Anna melihat 3 siluet samar-samar. 1 warna merah, 1 sosok yang kecil, & 1 lagi berwarna biru. Sosok itu semakin dekat... dekat... dekat... dan akhirnya Anna bisa melihat siapa mereka. Ya, mereka adalah Pangeran Raze, Putri Puniyo, & Yun. Anna juga mendengar percakapan mereka samar-samar.

"Hm? Siapa tuh? Kok kayaknya tuh cowok dikerubungi?" tanya siluet warna biru.

"Hamba tidak tahu, tapi kita lihat saja." Kata siluet warna merah. Anna langsung memukul jidat sendiri karena dia malah membuat Reicher dikerubungi cewek.

"*sigh* kok malah jadi gini sih... WOY, REICH! Ada pangeran disini!" begitu mendengar perkataan Anna, semuanya langsung bubar jalan dan kembali ke habitat semula. Raze menghampiri gadis yang mirip dengannya, Anna. Mereka saling menatap 1 sama lain.

"_Buset, ada cewek yang mirip gw!_" kata batin Raze.

"_Ternyata pangeran mirip denganku..._" kata batin Anna. Anna pun mulai berimajinasi. Mari kita nge-Dive di Cosmosphere Anna ini (Emangnya Anna Reyvateil? *langsung dibelah 600 bagian ama Anna*). Di dalam cosmo- maksud saya imajinasi Anna ini, Anna menganggap Raze adalah adiknya. Kemudian dia berimajinasi lebih jauh, dan hal-hal yang tidak penting dalam imajinasi gadis pengkhayal satu ini. Di dunia nyata, Anna melamun sampai-sampai dilihati semua orang termasuk Raze, Reicher, & Ayatane.

"Anna... bangun..." kata Reicher. Anna langsung kembali ke dunia nyata setelah pergi ke dunia imajinasinya alias sadar. Anna langsung kaget begitu melihat banyak orang mengerumuninya.

"Ada apa nih? Kok banyak orang mengerumuni...?" tanya Anna.

"Kamu tuh melamun dari tadi. Bahkan sang pangeran tadi ngelihatin kamu terus dari tadi." Kata Ayatane. Wajah Anna langsung memerah begitu mendengar itu, malu karena sang pangeran tahu kalo dia adalah seorang pengkhayal tingkat tinggi stadium 10 (Buset, tinggi amat.).

"Maafkan hamba..." kata Anna. Semuanya langsung bubar dan kembali ke habitat semula lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa..." Kata Raze lembut. Melihatnya Anna langsung mimisan.

"Cut! Backward 2x!" Perintah sang author.

Melihatnya Anna langsung memerah. Yah, siapa sih cewek yang gak mau dimaafin ama pangeran yang lembut satu ini? *Author dilempari panci ama Raze*. Tiba-tiba, Keris Reicher, Kujang Ayatane, & Clurit Anna beresonansi dengan Golok Raze. Keempat remaja itu kaget melihatnya.

"Jadi..." kata Reicher.

"Yang mulia..." sambung Anna.

"Pemilik Golok of Light...?" tanya Ayatane. Raze langsung bingung dengan 3 remaja ini.

"Punipunini!" bentak Puniyo. Mereka tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan anak kecil itu.

"Dia mengatakan: 'jangan membuat kakakku bingung!'," kata Yun menerjemahkan ucapan Puniyo.

"Tidak apa-apa... akhirnya... aku bisa menemukan ketiga pemilik senjata lainnya..." Kata Raze. Dia ingin menanyakan banyak hal soal senjata ini kepada mereka. "Ehm, apa kalian tahu sesuatu soal senjata ini?" tanya Raze. Reicher pun menjelaskan mimpinya semalam kepada Raze dari A sampe IV [Baca: I Ve] dan dari kolom 1 sampai kolom 65536 (loe kira MS. Excel?).

* * *

"Jadi kita tinggal mencari Soul Mana & IPD Maiden Reyvateil..." gumam Raze. "Sebenarnya tadi saya bertemu dengan seekor Mana yang selalu memperhatikanku sejak kami bertemu sampai kami berpisah..." tutur Raze.

"Mungkin itu Soul mana-nya, Raden." Kata Anna.

"Mungkin juga, tapi dia kelihatannya masih bayi... jadi kekuatannya belum diketahui... dan 1 lagi, Mana itu dimiliki oleh Putri Ulrika, anak kedua dari Prabu Roxis, aliansi kami..." Ujar Raze. Tiba-tiba Yun mengatakan bahwa Raze & Puniyo harus kembali ke istana. Raze & Puniyo pamit dari Reicher, Ayatane & Anna dan beranjak dari tempat mereka. Anna pun kembali ke rumahnya. Akhirnya tinggal Reicher & Ayatane saja yang disitu. Mereka pun memasuki rumah, menunggu orang tua mereka pulang.

* * *

Bersambung

* * *

Author: Akhirnya selesai~!

Raze: tumben pendek, biasanya panjang...

Author: Maaf, tugas numpuk, Raze-niichan. *Author langsung dihajar fans Raze* dan maaf juga, yang ini Humornya kurang...

Raze: hey, ada yang mau tanya.

Reader 1: Boleh tanya? Mir yang disini itu Mir yang mana?

Author: Mir yang kupakai disini adalah Mir dari AT2 alias Jakuri/Jacqli karena Jacqli lebih cantik, lebih pengertian, lebih berperikemanusiaan (Buktinya dia suka sama Croix), lebih humoris (dari skill memasaknya yang payah) & lebih baik daripada Mir (padahal mereka 1 orang yang sama.) *Author ditinju Jacqli + dikasi virus H1N1 ama Mir*

Jacqli: Deskripsi darimana tuh?

Mir: cih, Jacqli kan aku juga... dengar ya, Author. Aku gak pernah suka sama manusia, jadi kalo mau cari mati silahkan saja... Kamu sudah menghinaku, mencaci-maki aku, dan membuatku sakit hati.

Jacqli: whoa! Kok... dia disini?

Author: HAH? MIR ADA 2?

Jacqli: Gak mungkin... apa dia... Shadow-ku?

Mir: Aku gak percaya kamu menyukai manusia, Jacqli. Kenapa kamu menyukai Croix?

Jacqli: Karena... dia udah level terakhir di Cosmosphere-ku... Teehee...

Mir: Hmph, kok diriku yang 1 tahun kemudian jadi bego gini yah?

Jacqli: entah...

Author: WOY! 2 MIR YANG BERANTEM DISANA! Jangan berantem dong... *puppy eyes*

Mir: kamu pikir dengan jurus itu bakalan mempan?

Jacqli: Hei, sadar diri dong! Ini di studio!

Author: OK, Dictionary Time.

1 = Ulrika: "Hey, kalo jalan itu lihat-lihat dong!"

2 = Raze: "Kamunya yang hati-hati! Kontrol tuh kecepatan! Masa' ada orang lagi jalan santai langsung ditabrak?"

3 = Ulrika: "Siapa suruh jalan santai?! Udah tahu keadaannya gawat!"

4 = Raze: "Gawat? Dawet (sejenis es cendol) gak? Udah gitu kamu berat lagi!"

Cloche: wew, ternyata... Butler-nya Lily ganteng juga~!

Croix: Lalu aku? Bahkan istriku juga udah jadi Maid-mu! *nunjuk Mir berkostum Spirit Gunner yang sedang nyapu lantai kamarnya Cloche*

Jacqli: kenapa, Croix?

Author: Stop! Cloche! Ini giliranmu!

Cloche: ehem, Saudara-saudara! Demi kelangsungan hidup cerita ini, tolong di-review! Saran juga tidak apa-apa yang penting di-review! Ini untuk kelangsungan hidup kita!

Author: sok demokratis...

Cloche: *death glare ke Author*

Author: Iya~! Ampun!

Cloche: nah, gitu dong...

Lily: tunggu, urusan kita belum selesai.

Cloche: Mampus aku... Author~!

Author: ok. kita tutup dulu Gordennya karena 2 Lady ini. Ja Ne! Jangan lupa di-review ya~! Oh iya, yang bisa Hymmnos Pastalia hubungi aku ya!


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: makasih atas reviewnya... maaf jika terjadi banyak kesalahan... dan nanti, yang bisa Pastalian Hymmnos, PM aku ya~! Maaf juga karena baru bisa Update. Habis... adikku ujian... udah gitu nyari guru Hymmnos gak ketemu-ketemu... anyway, cukuplah pengalamanku ini. Ayo lanjutkan wayang ½ anime yang rada gaje ini.

Genre: Humor/Fantasy/Action

Disclaimer: Mana Khemia series © GUST & NISA, Ar Tonelico series © Bandai Namco, Banpresto, GUST & NISA

Warning: Jangan dianggap serius, budaya campur (Asia (Indonesia, Jepang, Cina dll) & Eropa), karakter ngaco, adegan yang tidak masuk akal, dan bahasa yang tidak baku.

* * *

**Chapter 4: ****Accident caused by Anna's Imagination**

* * *

Mir & Shurelia pulang lebih cepat.

"Assalamualaikum..." ucap mereka berdua.

"Wa'alaikumsalam..." jawab Anna, Ayatane & Reicher. "Tumben ibu pulangnya cepet..."

"Tadi ibu melihat Puteri Ulrika, terus katanya Light Mana kembali lagi..." tutur Shurelia. "*sigh* kenapa tuh orang masih ingin menghancurkan dunia?" gumam Mir. Mendengar itu, Reicher membisu. Ibu dan ayahnya mati ditangan pasukan Light Mana. Dan sekarang, kerajaan Puteri Ulrika diserang. Sampai kapan kayak gini terus? (kapan-kapan. *ditampol*) Tunggu! Puteri Ulrika? Dia kan pemilik Soul Mana yang diceritakan Pangeran Raze? Dan... Ah, sudahlah, bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan hal itu.

"Entah, bu. Ayah mungkin gak pulang hari ini..." gumam Ayatane. Anna hanya diam saja dari tadi. Ayahnya, Espada Lemouri (keterangan lebih lanjut ada di bagian bawah cerita, jadi jika merasa misterius dengan orang tak jelas satu ini *author dicincang Espada* baca saja sampai habis. *Author langsung ditendang keluar FFN*) kemungkinan juga tidak pulang hari ini karena dia adalah komandan pasukan khusus yang dipimpin langsung oleh Vayne, sedangkan Croix adalah komandan pasukan khusus yang dipimpin Raze.

"semoga kita aman..." kata Reicher.

* * *

Di rumah Leyka...

Seorang gadis berambut biru tua, bermata emas, dan pake kebaya warna magenta (maaf, cewek disini pake kebaya semua, sedangkan cowoknya pake baju beskap *baju tradisional Jawa untuk cowok*) sedang duduk di kursi rotan. Namanya Luca Trulywaath. Ternyata dia menunggu adiknya, Leyka, pulang. Leyka pulang dengan membawa Puteri Ulrika, kakaknya, dan pelayannya. Luca terkejut melihat Ulrika datang kerumahnya.

"Assalamualaikum..." sapa Leyka.

"Wa'alaikumsalam... Tu-Tuan Puteri Ulrika? Kenapa...?" kaget Luca.

"Yah, kerajaan kami diserang oleh tentara Light Mana..." kata Gotou dengan suara yang biasanya digunakan untuk menggaet cewek.

"Nah, mulai lagi..." kata Ulrika sambil memukul jidatnya.

"Gotou, sudahlah, ini kakakku." Sambung Leyka. Luca hanya tertawa kecil melihat adiknya memarahi Gotou.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Gotou tunduk.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa... oh, nama hamba Luca... senang bertemu dengan Raden..." kata Luca tersenyum. Gotou pun membalas senyum Luca. Tiba-tiba Ulrika memanggil Luca.

"Oh, Luca, boleh kami tinggal disini?" tanya Ulrika.

"Oh, bentar, hamba bilang ke ibu hamba dulu." Ucap Luca sambil menunduk. Kemudian dia pergi ke kamar ibunya.

* * *

Di kamar ibunya...

Reisha sedang membaca buku. Tidak jelas itu buku apa yang penting itu adalah sebuah buku. Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan pintu.

{sfx: TOK TOK!}

"Ini Luca, bu." Kata Luca dari luar. Reisha mengizinkan anaknya masuk.

"Ada apa nak?" tanya Reisha.

"Begini, Puteri Ulrika & kakaknya mau nginap disini. Beliau mengungsi kesini karena kerajaannya diserang..." papar Luca. "Apa... kira-kira boleh?" Tanya Luca.

"Puteri Ulrika? Siapa yang menyerang kerajaannya?" tanya Reisha.

"Tentara Light Mana..." Jawab Luca. Reisha pun terdiam. Pasukan itu sudah mengambil banyak nyawa yang tidak berdosa, termasuk ayah Luca & Leyka, Batz Trulywaath. Reisha merasa simpati begitu mendengar Puteri Ulrika adalah korban dari penyerangan Light Mana.

"Luca, izinkan mereka menginap disini... ibu akan menyiapkan kamarnya." Kata Reisha sambil beranjak dari tempatnya dan menaruh bukunya di meja di depannya.

"Terima kasih, bu." Kata Luca sambil membuka pintunya dan menuju keluar kamar ibunya. Diluar, Ulrika dan yang lain sedang mengobrol.

"Uhm... Yang mulia... kata ibu hamba, yang mulia boleh tinggal disini..." kata Luca lembut.

"Terima kasih, Luca." Kata Ulrika girang. Kemudian Reisha datang ke ruang tamu dimana Ulrika, kakaknya, pelayannya dan Leyka bercengkerama.

"Raden Gotou, Puteri Ulrika, maafkan hamba karena rumah hamba yang kecil ini..." kata Reisha.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Bu Reisha. Saya dan adik saya senang karena ada yang mau memberikan kami inapan." ujar Gotou. Reisha langsung menoleh ke Leyka.

"Leyka, tunjukkan kamarnya. Ini daftarnya." Ucap Reisha sambil memberikan secarik kertas kepada Leyka. Leyka membacanya dan mengajak Ulrika, Gotou, dan Pepperoni ikut dengannya, sementara Reisha pergi ke dapur untuk memasak makan malam. Ulrika nanti tidur bersama Leyka & Luca pindah di kamar Leyka. Kamar Luca untuk sementara dijadikan kamar untuk Gotou dan Pepperoni. Setelah menunjukkan kamar mereka, Reisha menyediakan makan malam di meja. Leyka, Ulrika, Luca, Gotou dan Pepperoni pun menuju ke meja makan dan memakan hidangannya. Baru pertama kali ini Ulrika & Gotou memakan makanan rakyat dan mereka merasa ada yang beda dengan masakan istana. Setelah selesai makan, Reisha bertanya kepada Ulrika.

"Bagaimana, Ndoro?" tanya Reisha.

"Enak~! Baru pertama kali ini saya memakan makanan rakyat." jawab Ulrika.

"Terima kasih." Kata Reisha. "Syukurlah ndoro suka..." sambung Reisha. Gotou & Pepperoni pun sependapat dengan Ulrika. Setelah makan, mereka semua pergi ke kamar yang telah ditunjuk oleh Leyka sebagai kamar tidur mereka, kecuali Leyka yang malah berjalan ke teras rumah. Ulrika yang merasakan Leyka tidak masuk ke kamar pun menghampiri Leyka yang sedang memandangi malam di desa itu.

"Leyka, gak tidur?" tanya Ulrika.

"Ndoro... uhm... tidak apa-apa... Ndoro tidur duluan saja..." kata Leyka.

"Hey, kamu kan-"

"Sudahlah Ndoro, hamba masih ada urusan." Potong Leyka. Ulrika pun mengalah dan membiarkan Leyka disitu.

"Yah... mungkin nyanyianku ini bisa didengar oleh keempat pemegang senjata pusaka itu..." gumamnya. Diapun mulai mengatur nafasnya, dan mengeluarkan suaranya.

* * *

**aAuNk LYAlyuma arhou/.**

**wUwUjlncA tapa eje,**

**aIuUkA zess qejyu urgn/****.**

**aIuUkA zess qujyu hiew/.**

* * *

Kembali ke tempat Reicher yang juga lagi makan malam...

Reicher mulai mengkhawatirkan ayah angkatnya, Croix. Dia juga melamun, bagaimana keadaan Pangeran Raze di istana begitu tahu Light Mana telah kembali. Ayatane sempat bingung dengan adiknya ini karena daritadi makanannya tidak dimakan.

"Nak, kenapa gak dimakan?" tanya Mir. Namun, Reicher tetap diam. Mir & Ayatane makin bingung dengan sikap Reicher.

"....". Akhirnya Reicher mengambil sesuap nasi yang dimasak oleh kakaknya. Yah... mungkin dia tak lapar sih... makanya jadi seperti ini. Tapi... itu disebabkan oleh kehadiran pengacau legendaris itu. Setelah selesai makan, Reicher meninggalkan meja makan dan pergi ke teras rumah. Dia mendengar seseorang wanita menyanyi...

"**aAuNk LYAlyuma dejuy/.**"

Reicher yang penasaran ingin menuju ke tempat suara itu berada, tapi langsung dicegat Ayatane.

"**hUmUmArAeh qejyu urgn eje,**"

"**aIuUkA zess pop v.a en d.z./.**"

"**Azz...**"

"Bahasa apa itu?" tanya Reicher.

"Itu... sepertinya lagu tentang IPD maiden, atau Mio..." sambung Mir. Reicher langsung teringat dengan perkataan Dark Mana tadi siang. Ya... bisa jadi dialah Maiden yang disebut-sebut. Ketika Reicher masih mendengarkan lagu itu, seseorang berambut ungu gelap dan bermata ungu gelap menghampiri mereka di beranda rumah. Dia adalah Cocona Bartel, adik Croix Bartel. (WTH? Cocona yang imut-imut jadi tante-nya Reicher ma Ayatane? *dilempari baton ama Cocona*)

"Assalamualaikum~!"

"Wa'alaikumsalam..." jawab Reicher.

"Oh, Reicher, tante cuma mau ngirim ini untukmu. Dari pangeran Raze." ujarnya sambil menyerahkan gulungan kepada Reicher.

"uhm, tante pergi dulu ya. Ada urusan. Wassalamualaikum," kata Cocona sambil beranjak dari tempatnya dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Reicher membaca tulisan di kertas gulung itu.

"Besok pagi temui aku di taman istana. Ayatane dan Anna juga harus ikut. Kita mengadakan pertemuan. Ini tentang pemilik Soul Mana & IPD Maiden Reyvateil"

Di bawahnya tertulis nama Raden Razeluxe Aurelius disitu.

"_Mungkin sang raden juga mendengar nyanyian itu..._" pikir Reicher. Reicher memberitahukan isi surat itu kepada Ayatane.

"Taman keraton? Apa kita boleh masuk kesana?" tanya Ayatane.

"Yah, Raden kan pasti udah menyiapkan apa saja yang dibutuhkan..." gumam Reicher. "Oh iya, kak, jangan lupa panggil Anna besok." Sambungnya.

"Kok aku?" tanya Ayatane.

"Soalnya kamu mirip cewek sih. Udah model rambut kayak patung-patung di Departement Store (What the-!? Zaman kerajaan kuno kok ada Dept. Store-nya?), pake lipstick pula!" celetuk Reicher.

"Kamu? Udah rambut panjang, ubanan pula!". Mereka saling bercanda di malam itu, dan sepakat bahwa Reicher yang mengajak Anna karena Ayatane yang perintah. Yah, mungkin saking penurutnya tuh anak jadi dimanfaatkan oleh kakaknya *author dijadiin sup ama Ayatane*. Setelah melewati malam itu merekapun beristirahat.

* * *

Esok paginya, Reicher & Ayatane bangun sebelum ortu mereka bangun. Mereka melakukan kegiatan pagi seperti biasanya. Setelah itu Reicher pergi ke Rumah Anna sedangkan Ayatane menyiapkan sarapan buat orang tua mereka dan menulis catatan bahwa mereka ada keperluan.

* * *

Di Rumah Anna, Anna baru selesai menyiapkan sarapan untuk orang tuanya dan ia hendak membangunkan orang tuanya. Pastinya Anna sudah mandi lah! Orang tuanya masih tidur waktu itu. Tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

"Assalamualaikum!" sapa orang diluar. Anna mengenali suara itu. Ya, itu suara Reicher.

"Wa'alaikumsalam... bentar, saya bukakan pintunya dulu." Jawab Anna. Anna pun melesat menuju pintu depan rumahnya dan membuka pintunya.

"Anna... bisa kita bicara sebentar? Ini penting banget! Dari Raden Raze! Raden Raze minta kamu, aku & Ayatane untuk menemui dia!" kata Reicher.

"hah? Raden Raze?" tanya Anna. Tiba-tiba dia larut dalam imajinasinya.

* * *

"_Raden Raze memintaku untuk menemuinya? Apa maksudnya ini?_" tanya Anna dalam pikirannya.

"_Jangan-jangan... dia suka sama aku..._"

"_Ah! Tidak mungkin! Tapi Reicher & Ayatane juga kena panggil..._"

"_Oh tidak! Jangan-jangan... kami mau dibunuh karena aku terlalu lancang didepan Raden Raze! Ah... tidak! Jangan biarkan Ayatane & Reicher mati!_"

"_Atau... Reicher datang kesini atas perintah Raden Raze untuk menjemputku, lalu aku dibawa ke sana dan hidupku berakhir di sana... Oh tidak!_" Imajinasi Anna pun meledak.

* * *

Kembali ke dunia nyata, Anna bangun dari imajinasinya dan menatap tajam ke arah Reicher.

"Jangan ke keraton Raden Raze!" kata Anna.

"Hah? Kenapa?" Heran Reicher.

"Sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi! Pokoknya jangan!". Jawab Anna dengan nada memerintah.

"_Pasti Anna tadi pergi ke dunia imajinasinya. Makanya tadi dia melamun lama banget... Dan... mungkin di imajinasinya Raden Raze akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk terhadap Anna..._" pikir Reicher. "Anna! Raden Raze bukan monster! Dia manusia! Pokoknya kamu harus cepat!" perintah Reicher tanpa mempedulikan keadaan Anna sekarang.

"_Nah, sekarang Reicher ada di sisinya..._" pikir Anna.

"Reicher, kalau kamu mendukung Raden Raze, langkahi mayatku dulu!" Ujarnya sambil mengeluarkan Clurit of Light-nya.

"Anna, maksudmu ini apa sih?" Heran Reicher. "Pokoknya ikuti saja aku dulu... kalau Raden Raze melakukan sesuatu yang buruk, tenang, ada aku & Ayatane kok. Aku janji!" lanjut Reicher. Anna hanya bisa mengangguk dengan terpaksa dan memasukkan Clurit of Light-nya ke 'sarung clurit'-nya. Dia sebenarnya tidak yakin akan ucapan Reicher barusan. Akhirnya mereka berdua menuju ke halaman belakan rumah Ayatane dimana Ayatane menunggu mereka berdua disitu. Setelah mengajak Ayatane, mereka menuju ke keraton.

* * *

Di keraton...

Raze menunggu di depan gerbang keraton. Tiba-tiba dia melihat 3 siluet. Semakin lama siluet itu semakin jelas, dan sudah bisa ditebak, itu adalah 3 pemilik senjata legendaris lainnya.

"Assalamualaikum, Raden." Sapa mereka bertiga sambil membungkuk.

"Wa'alaikumsalam... ngomong-ngomong, kalian tidak perlu bersikap formal kepadaku." Jawab Raze.

"Kenapa, Raden? Bukannya-" tanya Ayatane. Namun perkataannya langsung dipotong oleh Raze.

"Ini pertemuan rahasia. Bahkan Yun, pelayanku yang paling setia tidak kuberitahu..." Jawab Raze. "Baiklah, biar kutunjukkan tempatnya. Ikut aku." Ajak Raze. Mereka menuruti perkataan sang Raden. Selama perjalanan, Anna su'uzan (berpikiran negatif) terus kepada Raden Raze. (nak, gak boleh Su'uzan ama orang baik!) Ayatane yang melihat wajah Anna yang cemberut langsung memanggilnya.

"Anna? Kamu kenapa?" tanya Ayatane. Anna langsung kaget.

"*gasp* Ayatane!" Kaget Anna. Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka sudah berada di bagian taman keraton yang aman. Taman keraton itu begitu indah dan rapi, dihiasi oleh bunga-bunga bangsawan seperti mawar, melati, dan lain-lain. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di tempat itu. Penjaga taman ada di sisi lain taman keraton.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai." Kata Raze sambil menyuruh mereka duduk. Setelah mereka duduk, Raze memulai pembicaraan.

"Kalian mendengar suara nyanyian tadi malam, bukan?" tanya Raze. Ayatane & Reicher mengangguk, tetapi Anna menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa, Anna?" Tanya Raze.

"Hamba tidak mendengar suara nyanyian itu..." kata Anna.

"Menurut ibu hamba, itu adalah lagu yang mengisahkan tentang Maiden itu sendiri, Mio..." kata Reicher.

"Ya, itu sudah pasti. Dialah IPD maiden Reyvateil itu..." sambung Raze. "Menurut salah satu prajurit kerajaan kami, dia dan pemilik Soul Mana berada di rumah keluarga Trulywaath. Dan kemarin dia memperkenalkan diri kepada saya dengan nama Leyka Trulywaath." Papar Raze.

"Oh, jadi dia Leyka Trulywaath? Apa dia punya hubungan dengan Luca Trulywaath, teman ibu hamba?" tanya Anna.

"Awalnya saya kira begitu..." gumam Raze. "Tapi dari namanya sepertinya mereka bersaudara..." lanjutnya.

"Kami mengerti sekarang..." kata Ayatane.

"Ngomong-ngomong, karena sekarang Light Mana telah kembali, saya ingin meminta sesuatu dari kalian." Kata Raze.

"Oh? Apa itu? Silahkan, Den." Ucap Reicher mempersilahkan.

"Kami kekurangan pasukan, jadi... Maukah kalian jadi anggota pasukan kami?" tanya Raze. Reicher, Ayatane, dan Anna memikirkan tawaran itu. Sepertinya dari matanya telah tersirat bahwa dia membutuhkan mereka. Akhirnya mereka menghadap Raze.

"Hamba bersedia." Kata Reicher.

"Hamba juga." Ucap Anna.

"Hamba ingin menolong yang mulia, jadi hamba bersedia." Ujar Ayatane. Mendengar itu, terlihat raut wajah gembira dari Raze.

"Terima kasih." Katanya singkat. "Nah, sekarang ayo kita temui Maiden of Mio & pemilik Soul Mana itu." Ajak Raze. Merekapun menggangguk. Kemudian mereka keluar dari Taman Keraton.

* * *

Di luar daerah keraton...

Tanpa disengaja mereka bertemu dengan 2 gadis pirang di daerah sungai. Ya, itu Ulrika, sang pemilik Soul Mana & Leyka, sang Maiden of Mio. Mereka tidak ditemani oleh siapa-siapa kali ini. Rupanya mereka mencari udara segar disitu.

"Oh, Assalamualaikum, Raze..." sapa Ulrika.

"Wa'alaikumsalam... oh, perkenalkan, ini Reicher, Ayatane dan Anna." Kata Raze sambil memperkenalkan Reicher, Ayatane & Anna kepada Ulrika & Leyka.

"Senang bertemu dengan Yang Mulia." Ujar Reicher, Ayatane & Anna bersamaan.

"Senang bertemu kalian juga." Jawab Ulrika & Leyka bersamaan. "Oh, dan ini Uryu, Mana-ku." Lanjut Ulrika sambil menunjukkan hewan yang imut, berbulu putih, dan lembut. Anna kembali tenggelam dalam imajinasinya.

* * *

"_Jadi dialah puteri Ulrika... dan Mana-nya terlihat imut..._"

"_Ah! Kok aku jadi mikirin ini sih? Belum tentu Mana itu baik walaupun dia terlihat masih bayi..._"

"_Oh, jangan-jangan dia Soul Mana yang dikatakan Raden Raze tadi..._"

"_Tunggu, Soul Mana... Hah? Soul Mana itu kan Mana yang bisa mengontrol jiwa! Itu Mana yang berbahaya! Mana itu bisa membuat orang jadi gila!_"

"_Jangan sampai Raden Raze, Reicher, dan Ayatane menjadi gila karena Mana itu..._"

* * *

Di dunia nyata, Anna kembali sadar dari imajinasinya dan menghunuskan Clurit of Light-nya. Semua yang ada disitu langsung kaget.

"Minggir! Mana itu berbahaya!" teriak Anna. Ulrika tentu saja marah karena Uryu dibilang berbahaya.

"Hei! Uryu masih bayi!"

"Walaupun dia masih bayi, tapi dia tetap saja berbahaya. Nah, sebelum Mana itu dewasa, hamba akan membunuhnya terlebih dahulu!" kata Anna dengan tatapan tajam. Ulrika langsung mengeluarkan Mana Sphere-nya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan bayiku terluka!" seru Ulrika. "Leyka! Bantu aku!"

"Ta-tapi..."

"Tidak ada 'tapi'!" Perintah Ulrika. Akhirnya Ulrika & Leyka terpaksa bertarung melawan Anna. Sementara mereka bertarung gara-gara kesalahpahaman Anna, Raze hanya bisa bengong, dan Reicher beserta Ayatane sweatdrop.

"Lagi-lagi..." ujar mereka berdua.

"Memangnya Anna kenapa?" tanya Raze.

"Raden, jika Anna tenggelam dalam imajinasinya, dia bisa menjadi orang yang berbahaya..." Jawab Reicher.

"Dan, jika dia sudah 'dikuasai' oleh imajinasinya, dia tidak bisa dihentikan sampai mendapat penjelasan dari orang yang diincarnya." Sambung Ayatane. Raze pun mengangguk.

"_Well, sifatnya mirip sekali dengan puteri dari kerajaan tetangganya Ulrika, Puteri Lilianne Eisler._" Pikir Raze. "_bedanya kalo puteri Lily imajinasinya agak... yah, gimana gitu... dan bisa dihentikan dengan mudah... Mungkin Anna nanti senang bertemu dengan Puteri Lily..._"

Kembali ke pertarungan, Ulrika terdesak oleh Anna, tetapi Ulrika diobati oleh leyka dari jauh.

"Menyerahlah!" perintah Ulrika.

"Hmph, tak akan! Itu karena Yang Mulia didampingi oleh Reyvateil!" kata Anna. Leyka terkejut karena dia belum memberi tahu bahwa dia adalah Reyvateil tetapi Anna sudah mengetahuinya duluan.

"Bagaimana kamu tahu kalo dia Reyvateil?" tanya Ulrika.

"Bukannya Reyvateil itu tugasnya mendampingi dan mereka biasanya berada di belakang Vanguard?" tanya Anna. Leyka makin heran dengan gadis satu ini.

"Anna! Hentikan! Ini kesalah pahaman!" teriak Ayatane.

"Mana itu! Mana yang berbahaya..." kata Anna sambil menatap tajam ke arah Uryu.

"Uuh... uuhh!" Uryu pun menangis. Anna langsung menghentikan serangannya. Semua yang disitu menoleh ke arah Anna.

"Anna..." Ucap semua yang ada disitu. Semuanya menatap dengan tatapan yang seram.

"Anna... kamu harus diberi hukuman..." kata Ulrika kejam.

"*gasp* K-Kenapa?" tanya Anna panik.

"Kamu tadi ingin membunuh Uryu. Dan kamu telah membuat seorang bayi menangis. Sebagai pemiliknya, aku akan menghukummu." Ucap Ulrika.

"Bayi? Menangis...? Uryu menangis?" heran Anna. "AAAAAAAAAAAARGH! MAAF YANG MULIA~! MAAFKAN HAMBA! JANGAN HUKUM HAMBA! HAMBA HANYA SALAH PAHAM!" jerit Anna.

"Tidak bisa! Hukuman tetap berjalan!" ujar Ulrika dengan nada iblis.

"TOLONG~! REICHER~! RADEN RAZE~! AYATANE~! S.O.S~!" jerit Anna. Ulrika pun menghukum Anna di sebuah hutan dekat pinggiran sungai.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH~!" jerit Anna, mengerang kesakitan karena dihukum Ulrika. (Hukuman disensor karena nanti kalo dijelasin adegannya, ffic-nya jadi T-rated bahkan kalo lebih jauh jadi M-rated) Burung-burung disana kabur dari hutan akibat teriakan Anna.

"Ternyata jadi pengkhayal tingkat tinggi resikonya berbahaya..." komentar Ayatane.

"Iya... aku jadi kasihan ama Anna... dia diapakan sama Ulrika ya...?" sambung Reicher.

"Kalian berdua sungguh dingin. Padahal dia sahabat kalian..." kata Leyka sweatdrop.

"Ada kalanya dia diberi pelajaran biar gak bengong. Udah berapa ayam tetangga yang mati gara-gara dia bengong? Hihihi..." celetuk Reicher.

"AKU DENGAR ITU, REICHER! AWAS KAMU!" teriak Anna dari dalam hutan.

"HEI, HUKUMANMU BELUM SELESAI! AKU BELUM PUAS!" teriak Ulrika dari dalam hutan. Anna pun tewas karena dihukum kelewat batas.

"Woy! Masa' Main Heroine pertama mati-nya cepet banget! Ulang dari awal!" perintah Author.

Anna pun kembali dihukum oleh puteri sangar (tapi bego *ikutan jadi sasaran mutilasi Ulrika*) satu ini.

* * *

1 jam kemudian setelah penghukuman Anna, Anna keluar dengan keadaan babak belur akibat hukuman Ulrika.

"Aduh... tanganku pegel-pegel..." keluh Ulrika. "Leyka, minta koyo dong..." perintah Ulrika kepada Leyka. Leyka langsung menempelkan koyo ke bahunya Ulrika. Sementara itu, luka Anna dibersihkan oleh Reicher, dilap & ditidurkan oleh Ayatane dan diobati oleh Raze (enak banget dirimu, Anna...). Reicher menjelaskan semuanya tentang Anna ke Ulrika, termasuk kebiasaannya mengkhayal tingkat tinggi.

"Jadi kita harus nge-Dive ke Anna dong?" tanya Leyka.

"Kamu pikir dia Reyvateil?" tanya Ulrika balik.

"Oh iya..." keluh Ayatane. "Lagipula itu kebiasaannya sejak kecil..." sambungnya. Akhirnya mereka menunggu Anna sampai dia sembuh.

* * *

Bersambung.

* * *

Author: Gomenne karena update-nya kelamaan! Aku dapet bejibun tugas + ngajarin adik pas ujian!

Raze: semoga adikmu lulus...

Author: Amin... makasih, Oniichan *dicincang Raze*~!

Raze: lagi-lagi...

Ulrika: Oh, btw, siapa ayahnya Anna?

Author: oh, dia Espada Lemouri. Aslinya sih Espada Reid, cuma karena nama belakangnya Anna tetap Lemouri, maka nama belakangnya kuganti. Dia aslinya tokoh utama dari manga Ar Tonelico ~Arpeggio~. Baca saja manga-nya di Mangafox, Onemanga, atau situs Manga online lainnya.

Leyka: kok malah promosi sih?

Author: udahlah, kau gak usah komentar! Baiklah, uhm... Ulrika... gantiin aku jadi dalang dong...

Ulrika: kok aku!?

Author: aku mau ngurusin bejibun tugas lagi + belajar Hymmnos Pastalian... BTW, kamus Hymmnos:

**aAuNk LYAlyuma arhou/.**I am people's star of hope

**wUwUjlncA tapa eje,**I resonate with the water of my heart

**aIuUkA zess qejyu urgn/****. = **I am like the grief of people

**aIuUkA zess qujyu hiew/.**I am like the sadness of people.

**aAuNk LYAlyuma dejuy/.**I am people's star of hope

**hUmUmArAeh qejyu urgn eje,**I sing people's grief from their heart

**aIuUkA zess pop v.a en d.z./.**I am like the producing and dancing bubbles

**Azz... = **However...

Ulrika: ok... oh, please review this ffic. Pokoknya review saja, soalnya sang author lagi belajar Hymmnos Pastalian. Oh, aku nemu catatan... hm... "Lagu hymmnos diatas adalah potongan lagu dari 'Waterway ~ Mio'. Lyric translate taken from A Reyvateil's Melody forum. Dan... bonus untuk yang mereview: para reviewer bisa berfoto dan memeluk Uryu...?" WOY! AUTHOR!

Author: Ada apa? Aku ngantuk.

Ulrika: Kok imbalannya jadi Uryu?

Author: Habis... aku suka Uryu... please...

Ulrika: Gak akan!

Author: Kasi!

Ulrika: Nggak!

Author: Aku kehilangan kepercayaan kepadamu...

Ulrika: Argh! Ok! Tapi cuma sekali saja ya?

Author: terserah kamu.

Ulrika Ok~! Nah, please review ya~! Maaf jika sang Author punya kesalahan dalam ceritanya...


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Makasih banyak buat yang udah ngereview… maaf updet-nya telat... Disini Reicher namanya dipersingkat menjadi Reich. And about Hymmnos at the previous chapter, that's belong to rose_mystica & Lazy from A Reyvateil's Melody Forum.

* * *

Genre: Fantasy/Action/Humor

Disclaimer: Mana Khemia series © GUST & NISA, Ar Tonelico series © Bandai Namco, Banpresto, GUST & NISA

Warning: Jangan dianggap serius, budaya campur (Asia (Indonesia, Jepang, Cina dll) & Eropa), karakter ngaco, adegan yang tidak masuk akal, cerita makin ngawur, dan bahasa yang tidak baku.

* * *

**Chapter 5: ****Meet Pepperoni & Yun's Mother, Meeting of the Royals, & The Others Past**

* * *

3 jam kemudian, Anna baru sadar dari pingsannya. Ulrika pun mendekati Anna.

"Anna...?" tanya Ulrika.

"Kyaaaaaa~! Ampun!" panik Anna.

"Iya, aku maafkan kok. Dan... aku ngerti kok kalo kamu seperti itu..." ujar Ulrika. Ucapan Ulrika tadi menenangkan hati Anna. "Maafkan aku telah menghajarmu seperti ini..." lanjut Ulrika.

" Nggak apa-apa kok, Yang-" Belum selesai mereka berbicara, terdengar suara Puniyo & Yun dari kejauhan.

"Puniniii! (Disana!)" Seru Puniyo sambil menunjuk tempat dimana kakaknya berkumpul. Mereka segera menuju ke tempat itu.

"Yang Mulia!" teriak Yun.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Raze.

"Puni punii puniniiii! (Ortu kita ditangkap pasukan Light Mana!)" seru Puniyo. Mendengar itu, Raze terperanjat sedangkan yang lainnya tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Puniyo.

"Raden Raze, apa yang dikatakan Puniyo?" tanya Reicher. Tapi Raze tidak menjawab.

"Dia bilang, sang baginda & permaisuri ditangkap pasukan Light Mana..." jawab Yun.

"Hm... ternyata kita senasib..." kata Ulrika. Tak lama kemudian, datanglah Pepperoni, Gotou, & Luca. Luca melihat Leyka juga disana.

"Leyka! Kamu kemana aja? Dicari-cari ampe gak ketemu!" bentak Luca. Leyka hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Oh... ngomong-ngomong, hari ini Kanjeng Lilianne Eisler mengumumkan hari ini ada pertemuan antar kerajaan." Kata Yun.

"Hmph! Disaat susah gini malah ada pertemuan..." keluh Ulrika.

"Pertemuannya diadakan di Pekalongan (?)" Lanjut Yun.

Mereka pun segera berangkat ke Pekalongan.

* * *

Di Pekalongan...

Seorang puteri raja yang disebut-sebut sebagai Kanjeng Lilanne Eisler, atau singkatnya Lily, itu duduk di singgasananya bersama adiknya yang sedang menekuni ilmu pelet, ilmu hitam, ilmu santet, kedukunan, dll, yaitu Chloe Eisler. Meskipun Chloe mempelajari ilmu berbahaya seperti itu, cara bicaranya lebih lembut daripada kakaknya, meski kadang lembut-lembut menyakitkan. Lily & Chloe ditemani oleh dayang-dayang yang setia bernama Whim, yang sekarang sedang membuat pempek (pempek kan dari Sumatera neng!). Disana juga ada kedua anak dari sebuah kerajaan juga di Jawa, yaitu Etward Gunnar, seorang kakak yang hiperaktif, & Ennarcia Gunnar, adik malang yang sering jadi korban kezaliman kakaknya. Et, begitulah sang puteri disapa, & Enna, nama panggilan adiknya, juga ditemani oleh dayang-dayang mereka, Sasalina, yang sekarang sedang membantu Whim menyiapkan makanan untuk rapat hari ini. Lily & Chloe adalah puteri raja dari Baginda Tony Eisler & Permaisuri Renee Eisler, yaitu baginda & permaisuri dari kerajaan Kalengan (?), sedangkan Et & Enna adalah anak kandung dari Baginda Flay Gunnar & Permaisuri Nicole Mimi Tithel, yaitu baginda & permaisuri dari kerajaan Matampar (?) (note: anggap aja semua yang menyerupai manusia itu jadi manusia disini, termasuk Nikki, kecuali Luca & Leyka yang disini ceritanya emang jadi Reyvateil, dan beberapa tokoh yang muncul belakangan).

"Lama amat sih pempeknya jadi…" Gerutu Lily.

"Sabar Mbaaaaaak… orang sabaaaaar disayang Lucifer…" ujar Chloe menasehati kakaknya dengan lembut.

"Siapa pula yang mau nyembah dia?!" bentak Lily. "Dan lagi… mana ini Pange- Eh, maksudku Raden Raze & Raden Gotou itu? Mereka lama banget…" Gumam Lily. Tiba-tiba Et memanggil 2 puteri itu.

"Hey, Aku bosan~! Main yuk~! Kurang seru kalo cuma aku & Enna…" Ajak Et. Chloe langsung memberikan tatapan membunuhnya ke Et.

"Gak jadi deh..." lesu Et. Chloe kembali menekuni ilmu santetnya.

"Baiklah, aku mau." Ucap Lily tiba-tiba.

"Yay~! Lily ikut~! Jadi kita main apa?" tanya Et girang.

"Gimana kalo kita main…"

* * *

Sementara itu, Reich dkk sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Pekalongan. Tiba-tiba mereka melihat seorang wanita yang serba hijau dan terlihat muda tergeletak di tanah.

"Hah..? Kenapa ada wanita tergeletak disini…?" heran Luca.

"Hm, yang penting, selamatkan wanita itu dulu saja…" ucap Reich. Yang lainnya mengangguk. Mereka membawa wanita itu ke pohon beringin yang berhant- eh maksudku rindang dekat dari tempat mereka menemukan wanita tersebut. Yah, meski begitu mereka tidak tahu bahwa pohon beringin itu berhantu sih. Disana mereka menidurkan dan mengipasi dia. Sampai akhirnya dia sadar.

"Uhm… aku dimana ini? Ah?" tanya wanita itu kebingungan.

"Oh, dia sudah bangun." Ucap Reich.

"Kalian siapa?" tanya wanita itu lugu. Reicher memperkenalkan dirinya dan temannya satu per satu.

"Saya Raden Ajeng Kenanga Dewi Frelia Ansul Solmarta Enda Kusuma Gayatribhuwanatunggaldewi, kalo mau singkat pake Frelia saja. Saya maharani kerajaan Ketidur[an] (?) yang rajanya konon keturunan China…" kata Frelia, wanita serba hijau yang tadi.

'_Buset, namanya panjang amat! 78 huruf 10 kata! Ini nama atau kalimat atau apa sih? Gimana nanti kalo mau ikut UN?_' Pikir mereka. Frelia melihat wajah mereka satu per satu, dan matanya berhenti di seorang pelayan kekar, yaitu Pepperoni.

"P-Pekkyun?" tanya Frelia. Pepperoni terkejut karena Frelia tahu nama kecilnya.

"loh? Kok tahu nama kecil saya?" tanya Pepperoni.

"Aku ini mamih-mu nak! Masa kamu lupa? Aku udah merantau ke seluruh dunia bahkan sampai ikut armadanya Polo Shirt (?) untuk mencari anakku, dan akhirnya aku menemukanmu!" papar Frelia. Semuanya tentu saja kaget termasuk Pepperoni. Masa', anaknya kekar, besar, lebar, lalu ibunya mungil, mini, kayak anak kecil pula! *Author digebuki fans Frelia*. Pepperoni langsung menyadari bahwa Frelia adalah ibunya. Dan… mereka berpelukan kayak Teletubbies. Setelah adegan reunian ibu & anak itu, Frelia juga menatap ke arah Yun, yang merupakan anaknya juga.

"Yunny?" sapa Frelia.

"Siapa Yunny? Kamu kira **** ***** (hint: nama seorang penyanyi)?" tanya Yun ketus.

"Ah, kamu pasti Yun-pi! Ayahmu dulu sering manggil kayak gitu…" ujar Frelia meyakinkan anak keduanya itu.

"Yun-pi? Masa aku dikira permen?" tanya Yun ke arah Author.

"ITU Y**I DODOL~!" Teriak sang Author.

"Hm? Perasaan aku gak ingat deh, ibuku yang sekarang mungkin sudah tua…" gumam Yun. Frelia langsung patah hati (?) mendengar anak keduanya yang jadi anak durhaka.

"Nak, masa kamu lupa sama ibumu nak?" ujar Frelia hampir mau menangis. Tapi Yun tetap acuh tak acuh kepada ibunya itu.

"Ngaku saja Yun! Kata Pak Ustad Aoto (?) dosa loh kalo durhaka ama ortu…" sahut Reich.

"Lah? Kalo namaku dari China kan berarti ortuku dari China. Nah ini?" tanya Yun. Frelia sekarang seperti ibu yang teraniaya.

"Nak! Kamu dapat darah China dari ayahmu, Baginda Shun Enda (note: diambil dari nama belakang Fururu di Frelia's Binasphere)! Dulu mamih ketemu ama baginda Shun di kapal. Baginda Shun itu Raja China yang nyelip di pasukannya laksamana… uhm… lupa namanya. Pas ketemu, mamih langsung kawin ama Baginda Shun dan kapalnya malah menuju ke Jawa. Nah, sampe di Jawa, mamih ama papih mendirikan kerajaan di sana. Kemudian mamih ngelahirin kalian berdua." Papar Frelia. Tapi, karena dia kepala batu, Yun tetap saja tidak mengakui ibunya. Frelia pun murka.

"KAMU ANAK DURHAKA! UDAH GAK INGAT MAMIHMU LAGI! **WAS GUWO RA CHS GANNA YOR**!!!!" teriak Frelia. Terdengar suara petir yang menggelegar di belakang Frelia, dan Yun berubah jadi batu. Sang Author pun terjun ke ceritanya karena melihat ketidakberesan di ceritanya.

"Cut!" teriak sang Author.

* * *

**====== out from the story ======**

* * *

"Bu, ibu baca naskahnya gak?" Tanya sang Author.

"Ng… di naskahnya tertulis kayak gitu kok..." jawab Frelia polos.

"Itu drama Malin Kundang buat tugas Bahasa Inggrisku bu!" seru sang Author. "Siapa nih yang ngubah ceritaku sembarangan sampe ketuker kayak gini?" tanya Author lagi. Semua tangan menuju ke Ayatane.

"Kok aku?" heran Ayatane.

"Emang siapa yang ngeluarin bunyi 'kresk-kresk' malam-malam?" tanya Reich.

"Dan siapa yang masukin virus ke komputer Author selain kamu?" tanya Anna.

'_Untung komputernya ada anti-virus…_' pikir Author lega.

"Hei! Itu bukan aku! Itu Ayatane yang satunya!" elak Ayatane.

"Hm, ya sudah. Tentang Ayatane yang kedua itu urusan belakangan. Frelia! Balikin Yun seperti semula! Anak orang tuh!" perintah author.

"Ok. Wee ki ra chs mana yor." Ucap Frelia. Yun pun kembali seperti semula.

* * *

**====== back to the story ======**

* * *

"Ah…lega…" kata Yun. Semua temannya, termasuk majikannya menghampirinya.

"Udah ingat 'kan?" tanya Frelia.

"Iya…" jawab Yun. "Ngomong-ngomong, mana Papih Shun?" tanyanya kembali.

"Ayahmu…" Frelia hanya menundukkan wajahnya. "Yah… dia ditangkap pasukan itu…" paparnya. Pepperoni & Yun hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong, kita harus ke Pekalongan sekarang juga! Semua anggota keluarga kerajaan di Jawa diundang untuk mengadakan rapat disana!" kata Reich.

"Tunggu, jadi kami ikut rapat juga?" tanya Pepperoni & Yun bersamaan.

"Ya iyalah!" jawab Ulrika & Gotou bersamaan.

"Lagipula disini saya merasakan kita diawasi…" gumam Anna. Mereka mengangguk dan pergi dari tempat itu. Setelah mereka meninggalkan tempat itu, sesosok hantu wanita menampakkan dirinya.

"Hmhmhmhmhmhmhm… mereka tidak sadar aku perhatikan mereka dari tadi… ahahahahahahaha…" kata hantu itu sambil tertawa terkekeh-kekeh. "Berita bagus nih, akan kulaporkan pada Tuan Light Mana…". Hantu itu menghilang kembali begitu dia selesai berbicara.

* * *

Di Pekalongan…

Lily, Chloe, Et & Enna malah makan pempek disana begitu Reicher dkk sampai di tempat tujuan. Reicher dkk ngiler melihat mereka makan.

"Bagi dong…" pinta Reich dkk kompak. Whim & Sasalina langsung datang seperti pelayan.

"Oh, selamat datang di Warung Sudi Mampir Pekalongan. Disini kalian akan disuguhi makanan yang dijamin menggoyang lidah anda. Ada pempek, rujak, gado-gado, batagor, ayam goreng kalasan, soto, rawon, dll. Silahkan dicoba~!" Sahut Sasalina yang malah membuat Reich dkk bingung. Masa warung tradisional tapi pelayannya pake baju bangsawan? Sedangkan Whim membagi menu makanan kepada mereka.

"Puninini punii? Punipunini… (Jadi rapatnya di warung nih? Gak modal amat…)" Gerutu Puniyo.

"Silahkan tunggu di mejanya nek Lily disana ya…" Sahut Sasalina smbil menunjuk meja dimana hanya ada Chloe, Et & Enna disitu. Lily muncul mendadak di belakang Whim.

"Kamu tadi bilang apa?" Tanya Lily yang sudah siap dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Bukan hambaaaaa yang bilaaaang… Itu Sasalinaaaaaaaaaa…" bantah Whim dengan nada lembut nan medok.

"Hm… sepertinya Et yang mengajari pelayannya jadi kayak gini…" gumam Lily.

"Sudahlah, Ndoro. Sabar aja…" nasehat Raze. Lily langsung menoleh ke arah pangeran idamannya itu.

"R-R-Ra-Raz-Raze?" Tanya Lily gagap. "Dan… owh, ada Maharani Frelia & 5 orang lainnya… siapa mereka?" tanya Lily. Reich maju dan memperkenalkan dirinya, Ayatane, Anna, Luca & Leyka kepada Lily. Reicher juga menjelaskan mengapa dia ikut Raze sampai ke sini.

"Aku mengerti… Et, Enna, Chloe! Kita mulai rapatnya! Dan juga ada Maharani Frelia disini jadi dia sebagai sesepuh dalam rapat ini." Perintah Lily. Kemudian puteri itu menolehkan wajahnya ke Reich.

"Uhm, Reicher, saya minta maaf, anda, Ayatane, Anna, Luca & Leyka tunggu di sini saja saat kami rapat. Kami rapat di ruangan tertutup yang agak jauh dari tempat ini. Tenang, nanti makanan pesanan kalian dikirim ke sini juga kok… dan jangan bising ya…" ujar Lily.

"Kami saja belum pesan apa-apa, ndoro…" kata Anna meyakinkan Lily.

"Oh, silahkan pesan saja... kami yang bayar kok…" usul Lily. Mendengar itu Reich & empat orang lainnya merasa tidak enak.

"Beneran nih? Apa tidak merepotkan?" tanya Reich.

"Tidak apa-apa… lagian yang masak juga dayang-dayangku & dayang-dayangnya Baginda Flay, Sasalina." Jawab Lily meyakinkan Reich. "Nah, saya permisi dulu." Sambungnya sambil meninggalkan tempat itu dan menuju ke tempat rapat yang disediakan. Tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis yang sepertinya terburu-buru.

"AKU IKUUUUT~!" teriak gadis itu. Tak salah lagi, itu adalah sang Author.

"Ngapain kamu ikut juga?" cengir Lily.

"Mungkin aku bisa bantu kalian? Yah, setidaknya…" tawar Author.

"Ya sudah, kamu boleh ikut." angguk Lily. Mereka berdua pun pergi ke ruang tertutup itu. Sementara Reich dan yang lainnya memesan makanan mereka.

* * *

Sementara rapat berlangsung, Reich, Ayatane, Anna, Luca & Leyka menikmati makanan mereka. Reich makan Nasi Lemak beserta Sambal Ikan Bilis, Ayatane makan Ayam Goreng Kalasan dan Sambal Terasinya, Anna makan pempek, Luca makan Bubur Tinutuan dengan Perkedel Ikan Nike, & Leyka hanya memakan Sate Madura. Suasana disitu terasa sunyi hingga Whim & Sasalina mampir ke meja mereka.

"Uhm… halooooo…?" sapa Whim malu-malu. Reich yang sudah selesai makan menoleh ke arah Whim.

"Iya, ada apa?" tanya Reich.

"Maaaaaaaf, saya hanya ingin tahuuuuu, tapiiiii, apa benaaaaaaaar ada 4 orang pemilik senjata legendaris ituuuuuuuu?" tanya Whim lemah lembut. Reich terdiam. Ayatane, Anna, Luca & Leyka menghentikan aktivitas makannya.

'_Nih orang ngomongnya lambat banget!_' Pikir Reich. "Ya, mereka memang ada…" Jawab Reich.

"Kalian tahu nggak?" tanya Sasalina.

"Yah, katanya sih… salah 1 pemiliknya dari anggota kerajaan…" papar Ayatane.

"Ooooooooh…" gumam Whim. Kedua pelayan itu menutup mulutnya.

"Hei" panggil Reicher. "memangnya kenapa?". Whim menoleh kearah Reicher.

"Kau tahuu, semua raja-ratu di Jawa ini sudah ditangkap Light Manaaaaaa, kecuali Maharani Frelia yang masih disiniiiiiii... Bahkan Baginda Tony & Permaisuri Renee juga ditangkaaaaaap…" Papar Whim. "Ceritanyaaaa…"

* * *

Flashback (Lily & Chloe)

Di kerajaan Kalengan (?)

Seorang raja yang menggunakan beskap bangsawan berwarna merah duduk di sebuah singgasana. Ya, itu adalah Raja Tony. Raja Tony memanggil Lily, anak pertamanya.

"Nak…"

"Ada apa papa?" tanya sang anak sulung.

"kamu tahu kan kalo papa gak punya anak cowok?" tanya ayahnya lagi. Lily mengangguk.

"Nah, kalo bisa, kamulah yang memimpin kerajaan kita setelah papa wafat… walaupun suamimu itu anggota kerajaan…" katanya.

"Baiklah papa, aku akan-" Belum selesai Lily bicara, bejibun pasukan putih kuning masuk ke istana itu, dengan membawa Chloe & Renee.

"Mama? Chloe? Tanya Lily. Baginda Tony maju dengan bermodal keris di pinggangnya, menyerang pasukan itu. Setelah pertarungan yang cukup sengit, akhirnya Baginda Tony dapat membebaskan anak bungsunya, Chloe, tapi tidak untuk istrinya. Dan Baginda sendiri langsung dikepung oleh pasukan itu. Lily segera menggendong adiknya yang lemas tak berdaya bersama dayangnya, Whim, ke kerajaan Matampar (?) yang dipimpin oleh Baginda Flay. Selama perjalanan, puteri itu melihat kerajaan yang telah didirikan nenek moyangnya rata dengan tanah. Sesampainya di kerajaan Matampar, Lily disambut dengan baik oleh Et & adiknya, Enna. Dari situlah Lily mengenal Et & Enna, anak dari baginda Flay.

End of Flashback

* * *

"Dan… Begitulaaaaaah…" kata Whim usai menceritakan ceritanya. Selama 5 jam dia menceritakan masa lalu Lily & Chloe. Yang mendengarkannya sudah terlelap duluan karena bicaranya yang lemah, lembut, & lambat banget *Author dibekuin Whim*. Makanan di meja mereka juga sudah bersih, benar-benar tidak ada sisa makanan! Untung rapatnya belum selesai.

"Kok sare sedoyoooo…?" Tanya Whim, masih dengan logat medoknya. Sang Author terjun lagi ke ceritanya dan langsung menghampiri Whim.

"Kayaknya nih Mana bakat jadi orang Jawa deh…" komentar sang Author.

"Lah? Wonten nopoooo?" tanya Whim.

"Normal ajalah! Aku bukan Miss Lily juga!" bentak Author. "ngomong-ngomong, bagusnya orang tidur ini diapain yah?" tanya Author.

"Maunya diapakan mbaaaak…?" tanya Whim.

"UDAH KUBILANG NORMAL AJA!" bentak Author dengan nada melebihi penyanyi seriosa. Semuanya langsung loncat dari kubur, eh maksudku bangun dari tidurnya. Sang author langsung ngibrit entah kemana.

"Hoahm… kayaknya tadi ada suara sang Author deh…" ujar Reich.

"Iya, aku kayaknya merasakan aura tak jelasnya sang Author yang susah dibaca itu…" gumam Luca.

"Jangan-jangan Author ada di sekitar sini?" tanya Anna. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa sang Author menyamar jadi salah satu pelayan warung itu.

"Tunggu! Kalo ada sang Author disini berarti rapatnya udah selesai dong?" tanya Ayatane sambil berpikir. "Tapi kenapa gak ada 1 orang pun anggota kerajaan yang keluar ya?" lanjutnya.

"Entah… jangan-jangan Author-nya ada 2?" tebak Leyka. Semuanya langsung sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Sudahlah, kita tidak usah memusingkan Author itu. Ngomong-ngomong, Sasalina, bagaimana baginda Flay & permaisuri Nikki ditangkap?" tanya Ayatane.

"Yah, kurang lebih sama seperti bagaimana baginda Tony & permaisuri Renee ditangkap…" jawab Sasalina.

* * *

Flashback (Et & Enna)

Waktu itu Lily & Chloe sudah hijrah ke kerajaan Matampar. Seperti biasa, Et selalu menjahili adiknya.

"Ennaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!" panggil Et. Adiknya yang sibuk memperbaiki gamelan merasa risih begitu mendengar teriakan kakaknya. Paling dia cuma mau ngajak main. Dan kalo sudah gitu, hidupnya sudah diujung tanduk. Soalnya, kalo Et main, pasti adiknya yang celaka akibat ulah kakaknya itu. Tapi mungkin kali ini kakaknya tidak ingin mencederainya…

"Ada apa sih kak? Aku lagi memperbaiki gamelan nih!" gerutu Enna.

"itu kan bisa nanti~! Atau mau aku bantu~?" tanya Et. Enna menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Owh, ayolah, main ama aku… bosan aku main ama tentara kerajaan terus… kali ini aku ngajak Lily, Chloe, Sasalina & Whim juga loh~! Kurang 1 orang nih~!" pinta Et sambil bertekuk lutut terhadap adiknya dengan mata berkaca-kaca bagaikan batu Ruby. Enna yang tidak tahan melihat kakaknya langsung saja menuruti kemauan kakaknya. Et girang bukan main, lalu mengajak adiknya main benteng-bentengan, bersama dengan Lily, Chloe, Sasalina & Whim. Chloe & Sasalina berada di kubu Enna sedangkan Lily & Whim berada di kubu Et. Baru mau mulai bermain, sudah datang pasukan putih-kuning. Lily tahu pasukan itulah yang menangkap ortunya. Dia memperingati Et & Enna agar menyelamatkan orang tuanya. Et & Enna mengangguk dan berlari ke arah singgasana dimana baginda Flay & permaisuri Nikki duduk. Tapi semuanya terlambat. Orang tua mereka sudah tidak ada. Lily, Chloe, Whim & Sasalina menghampiri kakak-beradik itu. Et menangis sekencang-kencangnya sementara yang lainnya berusaha menenangkannya walaupun mereka punya peluang yang kecil untuk selamat dari 'terkaman' puteri ini. Setelah Et berhenti menangis, mereka memutuskan untuk pindah ke Pekalongan dan mendirikan tempat tinggal disana. Yah, kerajaan Majaasin juga bernasib sama dengan kerajaannya Lily.

End of Flashback

* * *

"Yah, aku merasa kasihan juga sih sama mereka…" kata Reich turut prihatin.

"Ternyata hidup jadi bangsawan gak selalu enak…" tambah Anna.

"Daaaan, kata Kanjeng Lilyyyy, yang bisa mengalahkan penjahat di balik layar ini… adalah 4 pemilik senjata legendariiiis…" kata Whim kalem. Tanpa disengaja, mereka melihat cincin di jari manis Reich, Ayatane, & Anna.

"Hah? Bukannya itu?" heran Luca.

"Kalian, pemilik senjata legendaris itu?" tanya Sasalina

* * *

Bersambung

* * *

GOMENNE! Update-nya telat banget! Oh iya, Tentang Hymmnos yang diucapkan Frelia:

**Was guwo ra chs ganna yor** - very much anger, I shall turn you into a stone

**Wee ki ra chs Mana yor** - fairly concentrated, I shall turn you into a Mana

Sorry for the broken Hymmnos! Anyone want to correct it?

* * *

Tentang bahasa Jawa yang dipake Whim:

1. Kok sare sedoyo? – kok tidur semua?

2. Wonten nopo? – memangnya kenapa?

* * *

Tentang makanan:

- Nasi lemak & sambal ikan bilis – Nasi Lemak adalah Nasi Gurih khas Melayu, sedangkan sambal ikan bilis adalah sambal yang terbuat dari ikan bilis, sebutan orang Melayu untuk ikan teri.

- Ayam Goreng Kalasan & sambal terasi – Ayam Goreng Kalasan adalah ayam goreng khas Jawa Tengah, tepatnya dari daerah Kalasan. Sedangkan Sambal Terasi adalah sambal yang mengandung terasi.

- Bubur tinutuan & perkedel ikan nike – Bubur Tinutuan atau bubur Manado adalah bubur yang banyak sayurnya, khas Sulawesi Utara, khususnya Manado. Bubur ini biasanya dilengkapi dengan perkedel ikan Nike (bukan Titi Mimi Nike Mele/nama Jepangnya Nikki loh!), yaitu ikan teri danau alias teri air tawar. Biasanya juga diberi sambal yang terpisah dari buburnya.

* * *

Untuk kerajaannya Roxis & Vayne, saya masih belum ada ide untuk nama kerajaannya, soalnya harus buka buku sejarah dulu buat referensinya. Btw, Reich-chan~!

Reich: Ono' opo iki?

Author: Biasa aja lah! Btw, ini giliranmu.

Reich: ok. Ehem, sesuai permintaan sang Author, tolong Review cerita ini ya. Dan maafkan otaknya yang agak error itu.

Author: kamu bilang sesuatu?

Reich: nggak kok! Oh iya, saya sedang jualan produk susu nih. Ada Yoghurt, gelato (es krim rendah lemak dari Italia), keju, dll…

Author: Ane pesan susunya~!

Reich: susu tinggi lemak apa rendah lemak?

Author: susu buat diet.

Reich: oh, silahkan. Harganya 100 cole dipotong pajak pemerintah 10%. Nah, tolong di-review yah? Maafkan Author kalo ada kesalahan… Eh, kalo kalian tahu siapa hantu yang ngintip kami tadi, beritahu lewat Review yah! Ciri-cirinya:

Berambut hitam panjang

Berkulit putih

Perempuan

Jika sudah ketemu jawabannya, tolong balas lewat review ya~!


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: yah, entah kenapa sekarang sang Author sibuk urusan sekolah... jadi Update-nya agak telat... saya juga disibukkan dengan yang namanya UJIAN SEMESTER! (ditambah lagi tahun depan saya harus ikut UN...) Untuk Chapter ini mungkin humor-nya lebih sedikit karena lebih banyak serius-nya (atau mungkin hampir gak ada?). Dan... disini ada tambahan sedikit. Underline menggambarkan bisikan karakter. Mengenai hantu, kita langsung lihat aja di TKP. *dibantai kru OVJ*

* * *

Genre: Fantasy/Adventure/Tragedy

Disclaimer: Mana Khemia series © GUST & NISA, Ar Tonelico series © Bandai Namco, Banpresto, GUST & NISA

Warning: Jangan dianggap serius, budaya campur (Asia (Indonesia, Jepang, Cina dll) & Eropa), karakter ngaco, adegan yang tidak masuk akal, cerita makin ngawur, dan bahasa yang tidak baku.

* * *

Chapter 6: Capture Lady Frelia!

* * *

Hantu itu muncul di mulut sebuah gua. Gua itu gelap dan besar. Meskipun begitu, hantu itu tetap menyusuri gua itu. di ujungnya terdapat tahta dan segala benda berbau bangsawan, namun sepertinya beraura gelap. Dan di tahta itu duduklah seorang lelaki yang disebut-sebut sebagai pengacau Pulau Jawa. Di sekeliling tahtanya terdapat 2 orang dayang-dayang.

"Yang Mulia..." kata hantu itu sambil sungkem.

"Hm? ada apa?" tanya Pria yang disebut-sebut sebagai Light Mana.

"Ternyata masih ada 1 orang yang belum kita culik." Ucap hantu itu.

"Siapa itu, Melanie?" tanya Light Mana

"Maharani Frelia. Dan 1 lagi, pemegang senjata legendaris itu juga sudah hadir kembali..." kata hantu bernama Melanie itu. (note: yang main MK1 pasti tahu. Itu loh, suster mesum yang menjaga UKS/Infirmary...) Light Mana kaget mendengar pernyataan dari pelayannya itu.

"Ta-tapi, belum lengkap kan? Masih berpencar kan?" panik Light Mana

"Semuanya lengkap. Dan juga, ada gadis & makhluk itu juga..." Jawab Melanie. Light Mana membisu. "Yang Mulia? Boleh hamba mengusulkan sesuatu?" tanya Melanie.

"Silahkan." Kata Light Mana.

"Bagaimana jika kita curi Frelia diam-diam? Ketika mereka semua terlelap sih... dan tenang saja, aku sudah menyiapkan orang yang handal dalam bidang ini..." sambungnya.

"Boleh. Dan bawa orangnya ke sini." Perintah Light Mana.

"Baik, yang mulia." Turut Melanie. Hantu itu menghilang dari gua itu untuk memanggil orang yang dimaksud.

* * *

Di suatu rumah yang tidak diketahui keberadaannya...

Melanie mengetuk rumah yang sederhana itu. Setelah beberapa saat muncullah seorang gadis yang menggunakan tudung sehingga wajahnya tidak diketahui. Gadis itu mempersilakan Melanie masuk ke rumahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya gadis itu. "Apakah hamba harus mengerjakan misi itu lagi?"

"Tidak, kamu tidak akan membunuh siapa-siapa, hanya menculik saja." Jawab Melanie.

"Oh, sepertinya hamba belum pernah menculik siapapun."

"Ini tugas baru untukmu. Tenang saja, upahmu kutambah."

"Baiklah, kali ini siapa yang harus hamba culik?"

"Maharani Frelia."

Begitu mendengar nama yang disebutkan oleh hantu itu adalah sepupu permaisurinya, wajah gadis itu langsung pucat. Mau tidak mau dia harus menerima pekerjaan ini sebagai penopang hidupnya.

"Ta-tapi... Maharani Frelia kan-"

"Aku tahu, dia sepupu Maharani Tilia dari tanah Melayu itu 'kan?"

"I-iya... Tapi, hamba tidak bisa menculik beliau... Bisa-bisa Maharani Tilia ngamuk dan menyerbu kita. Belum lagi beliau juga mengadakan aliansi dengan kerajaan-kerajaan di Jawa untuk menyerang kita." papar gadis itu.

"Sekarang kamu berpihak kepada siapa? Maharani Tilia atau Baginda Light Mana? Kamu juga sudah mengkhianati ratumu sendiri dan lari ke sini. Berarti kamu sudah menjadi warga kerajaannya Baginda. Lagipula, suaminya juga diculik." Ujar Melanie tegas. "Mengenai kerajaan di Jawa, semuanya sudah tiada. Baginda & Permaisurinya sudah diculik semua. Itu semua demi kebaikan tanah Jawa ini." Lanjutnya. Gadis itu terkejut begitu mendengar semua kerajaan di Jawa telah habis. Setelah beberapa saat mempertimbangkan perkataan hantu itu, diapun mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Akan hamba lakukan."

"Bagus. Bawakan dia secepatnya. Oh, dan bawa ini untuk jaga-jaga. Gunakan ini ketika kamu terdesak." Ujar Melanie sambil menyodorkan kantong yang berisi beberapa benda berbentuk labu berukuran kecil. "Dan juga ini jika kamu tidak bisa masuk ruangan itu." ujarnya lagi sambil memberikan sebuah benda berbentuk segitiga.

"Baik, Yang Mulia." Angguk gadis itu sambil menerima kantong & benda berbentuk segitiga yang diberikan kepadanya. Melanie pun hilang dari hadapannya. Gadis itu juga mempersiapkan diri untuk tugas yang diberikan kepadanya.

* * *

Sementara itu, di Pekalongan...

Malam ini adalah malam bulan purnama. Rapat kerajaan telah usai. Sekarang mereka menemani Raze, Puniyo, Yun, Ulrika, Gotou, & Pepperoni untuk makan. Yah, mereka belum makan sejak rapat dimulai sih... Setelah selesai makan, Lily mengusulkan untuk mengadakan penjagaan Maharani Frelia, mengingat hanya beliaulah satu-satunya Maharani yang belum diculik.

"Kita harus jaga Maharani Frelia disini! Siapa yang mau jadi penjanganya?" Tanya Lily. Tidak ada yang mau mengangkat tangannya kecuali Reicher & Ayatane.

"Baiklah, kalian jaga di luar." Perintah Lily. "Ada yang ingin membantu mereka?" Tanya Lily lagi. Anna pun maju.

"Biarkan hamba membantu mereka." Ucap Anna.

"Terima kasih. Anna, kamu jaga di dalam. Nah, sekarang kita tempatkan Maharani Frelia di tempat yang paling aman." Perintah Lily kepada sisanya. Mereka menuntun Frelia menuju ke kamar yang paling aman dan hanya mereka yang tahu. Setelah menuntun Frelia ke kamar yang aman. Mereka tertidur kecuali Anna, Reicher & Ayatane karena mereka jadi penjaga.

* * *

Saat yang lainnya tidur...

Lily tidak bisa tidur. Dia bangkit dari tikarnya dan berjalan menuju kamar dimana Raze tidur. Lily membuka pintu kamar itu, dan masuk ke dalamnya. Dia mencari Raze yang tidur, dan menemukannya di samping Enna. Lily membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Raze

"_Raden Raze, Bangun_" Bisik Lily.

Raze tidak berkutik. Yah... dia memang pangeran yang paling susah untuk dibangunkan jika sudah terlelap. Lily menguncang tubuh Raze agar dia bangun. Tapi juga tidak berhasil dan tidurnya makin pulas.

"_Ugh! Kok gak berhasil juga?_" batin Lily. Putri itupun berdiri dan melangkah menuju sumur di belakang warung untuk mengambil air. Setelah mendapatkan air yang cukup, dia kembali ke kamar itu dan meneteskan air ke wajah pangeran itu. Raze yang merasa wajahnya dibasahi dengan air yang jatuh dari tangan putri yang sudah pasrah itu membuka mata kanannya, sedangkan mata kirinya masih tertutup.

"Ada apa, Kanjeng Lily?" tanya Raze.

"_Sstt! Pelan! Jangan keras-keras!_" bisik Lily.

"Iya, iya. Ada apa? Kok sampai membangunkan aku?"

"Saya punya 1 permintaan. Bolehkah saya mengatakannya?"

"Oh, silahkan." Jawab Raze. Lily merasa ini kesempatan untuk berdua dengan Raze, tapi begitu melihat gadis berkacamata & berambut hitam panjang lurus sedang menatap tajam ke arah mereka, Lily mengurungkan niatnya tersebut.

"_Ugh, gak jadi deh..._" pikir Lily.

"Hm?" tanya pengeran yang disampingnya heran.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok... Oh, soal permintaan itu, Maukah Raden menjaga bilik dimana Maharani Frelia tidur? Soalnya, Raden adalah salah satu pemilik keempat senjata legendaris itu..." pinta Lily. Dari matanya terlihat dia sedang memohon. Karena Raze mewarisi sifat ayahnya yang terlalu penurut, maka pangeran itu mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, Kanjeng." Raze langsung bangkit dan meninggalkan kamarnya, menuju bilik dimana Maharani Frelia tidur. Lily juga bangkit dan kembali ke kamarnya.

* * *

Setibanya di depan bilik Maharani Frelia, Pangeran itu melihat gadis yang mirip sekali dengannya sedang berpatroli. Ya, dialah Anna, pemegang Clurit of Light. Anna terkejut ketika melihat pangeran itu berada di sini.

"Raden...? Kenapa Raden bisa disini...?" tanya Anna.

"Saya harus menjaga Maharani Frelia... sama seperti kamu..." jawab Raze.

"Oh, hamba mengerti... kita adalah pemegang senjata keramat itu..." komentar Anna. Raze hanya diam melihat gadis yang memiliki warna mata & rambut yang sama dengan dirinya. Kemudian pangeran itu melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Ada apa Raden? Apa Raden mencari Reich & Ayatane?" tanya Anna sopan. Raze melirik ke gadis itu.

"Ya. Dimana mereka?"

"Mereka..."

* * *

Di halaman depan warung…

Reicher & Ayatane menjaga warung itu dengan siap siaga. Tiba-tiba Reicher mendengar ada suara hentakan kaki entah dari mana asalnya.

"Ayatane, kamu dengar sesuatu?" Tanya Reich.

"Sepertinya… ada suara hentakan kaki…" Jawab Ayatane.

Suara itu makin dekat. Mereka berdua mulai merinding.

"Jangan-jangan itu hantu?" tanya Ayatane

"Sepertinya…" duga Reich

Dan… dari jauh sudah terlihat siluet Ondel-ondel membawa sebuah sabit. Ondel-ondel itu melesat ke arah mereka dengan kecepatan tinggi. Reicher & Ayatane menyiapkan senjata mereka dan memasang Ring of Light masing-masing. Ondel-ondel itu kaget melihat senjata yang dipegang kedua remaja itu, sampai-sampai berhenti dan mendarat di depan mereka.

"Itu… Weapon of Light?" Tanya ondel-ondel itu. Dari suaranya, ternyata pengguna kostum itu adalah seorang perempuan. Walaupun gaya bicaranya mendekati gaya bicara lelaki.

"_Cewek ya?_ Darimana kostum ondel-ondel itu!" heran Reich.

"Dan juga, Kenapa bisa secepat itu dengan kostum seberat itu?" sambung Ayatane.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku sudah terbiasa." Ucap gadis dalam kostum itu, masih dengan gaya bicara maskulinnya.

"_Hebat juga gadis ini..._" pikir mereka. Selama mereka berpikir, dengan cepat gadis berkostum itu menyelinap di celah antara Ayatane & Reicher. Ayatane kaget karena gadis itu sudah berada di belakangnya. Tetapi ternyata gadis itu tidak bisa membuka pintu warung itu karena pintunya terkunci.

"_Tsk!_" pikir gadis itu. Di belakangnya, Reich & Ayatane menodongkan Keris of Light yang mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna putih kemerahan dan Kujang of Light yang mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna putih keunguan.

"Hmph! Sepertinya aku harus bertarung melawan kalian..." Ucap gadis itu. Dia mengeluarkan sabitnya dan maju menghadapi mereka. Pertarungan sengit pun terjadi di malam bulan purnama itu.

* * *

45 menit kemudian...

* * *

Tanda-tanda kemenangan sudah dapat dirasakan oleh Duo Bartel itu. Selama pertarungan, senjata gadis itu terpotong oleh Ayatane yang menggunakan Roaring Blade dengan sepasang Kujang of Light miliknya. Namun, walaupun gadis itu terpojok dan senjatanya terpotong, dia tetap bertarung dengan 2 pemuda itu. Sampai ketika staminanya menurun dan dia jatuh ke tanah.

"Hm... sepertinya lemah..." komentar Reicher.

"_Sial! Hantu itu tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa ada 2 pemegang senjata legendaris yang menjaga Maharani Frelia!_ _Dan tenagaku mulai habis karena diserap oleh 2 senjata sakral itu... Jangan-jangan ini taktik Maharani itu? Aku harus melakukan sesuatu!_" pikir gadis yang sekarat itu. Tiba-tiba gadis itu teringat dengan benda yang diberikan Hantu Melanie kepadanya.

* * *

"_Gunakan ini ketika kamu terdesak._"

* * *

Itu suara Melanie. Dengan cepat gadis itu mengambil sebuah benda berbentuk labu itu dari kantongnya. Reicher bingung melihat sikap gadis itu, sedangkan Ayatane merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Kemudian gadis itu melempar benda itu ke arah Reicher. Tetapi Ayatane mendorong Reicher ke sisi lain karena dia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada adik angkatnya itu. Ketika benda itu mendarat di dekat kaki Ayatane, benda itu mengeluarkan gas berwarna orange dan membuat Ayatane tidak sadarkan diri. (Maafkan saya Ayatane Fans~!) Reicher yang melihat kakak angkatnya pingsan tak berdaya karena benda itu merasa geram, sementara gadis itu mendekati pemuda yang sedang dikuasai amarahnya itu. Tanpa disadari Ring of Light yang digunakannya mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna merah, dan akibat amarah Reicher yang membuat cincin itu 'ikut mengamuk', dia mulai membabi-buta gadis itu.

"Kenapa kau membunuh kakakku!" Bentak Reicher sambil menyerang gadis itu.

"Tidak, dia tidak mati. Dia hanya pingsan." Ucap gadis itu tenang sambil menghindari tebasan Keris of Light-nya Reicher. Ternyata gadis itu juga memancing Reicher ke tempat dimana Ayatane pingsan. Benda mungil itu masih mengeluarkan gas orange.

"Tidurlah bersama kakakmu!" seru gadis itu sambil melompat tinggi ke belakang Reicher. Reicher kaget begitu melihat jarak dia dengan benda mungil berbahaya itu dekat, mungkin sekitar 50 cm. Reicher jatuh ke tanah seketika begitu menghirup gas itu. Gadis itu mendekati 2 pemuda yang tidak berdaya itu.

"_Sepertinya mereka bukan anggota kerajaan, tapi kenapa mereka menjadi pemegang Keris of Light & Kujang of Light? Oh, biarkan. Aku juga belum mengetahui dimana pemilik 2 senjata lainnya..._" pikir gadis misterius itu. Kemudian gadis yang misterius ini mengambil sabitnya yang patah. Untung pisau sabitnya tidak terpotong. Hanya saja, tangkainya lebih pendek. Gadis itu mendekati pintu warung itu dan mengeluarkan benda berbentuk segitiga itu. Dia menempelkan benda itu dan pintunya terbuka. Kemudian gadis misterius itu memasuki warung kecil itu.

* * *

Di dalam warung...

Raze & Anna yang mendengar pertarungan di luar mulai khawatir dengan duo Bartel itu, terlebih lagi Anna yang dari dulu menjadi sahabat masa kecil mereka.

"Yang Mulia... hamba khawatir..."

"Kenapa, Anna?"

"Bagaimana jika Reich & Ayatane kalah dalam pertarungan yang kita dengar itu...?" tanya Anna. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang merupakan jawaban dari pertanyaan Anna terdengar di telinga mereka berdua.

"Tenang, mereka hanya beristirahat saja..."  
Kedua remaja yang memiliki warna rambut & mata yang sama itu terkejut dengan suara maskulin gadis itu. Mereka menoleh ke arah asal suara itu. Terlihat siluet ondel-ondel yang sudah robek akibat pertarungannya dengan duo Bartel itu.

"Siapa kau? Apa tujuanmu kesini?" tanya Anna.

"Hmhmhm... jadi kalian penjaga bilik ini." Ucap gadis itu sinis. Mendengar ucapan sinis gadis berkostum ondel-ondel itu, Raze & Anna mengeluarkan senjata mereka, Parang of Light yang mengeluarkan cahaya putih kebiruan & Clurit of Light yang bercahaya putih kehijauan.

"Oh, jadi ini pemilik senjata legendaris lainnya? Hm... Bahkan Putera dari Baginda Vayne juga salah satunya..." komentar gadis itu sambil megeluarkan sabitnya. Raze yang tersinggung mencoba sabar, sedangkan Anna sudah memasang tatapan tajam ke gadis ondel-ondel itu.

"Diam dan ayo kita mulai!" tegas Anna.

"Sayangnya aku sedang tidak ingin bertarung sekarang... Tenagaku telah habis oleh 2 kakek-kakek itu..." tolak gadis itu. Anna menjadi geram karena mengatakan kedua sahabatnya kakek-kakek, tapi Raze cepat menenangkan Anna. Setelah menenangkan Anna, Raze menatap tajam ke gadis ondel-ondel yang sinis itu.

"Oh, baiklah, sang pangeran mulai marah... sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain..." keluh gadis itu sambil menyiapkan sabitnya dan mereka bertarung di ruangan sempit itu. Anehnya, pertarungan ini sama sekali tidak memancing anggota kerajaan lain yang masih berada di alam mimpi masing-masing. (mungkin karena keenakan tidur?)

* * *

15 menit kemudian...

* * *

Gadis itu jatuh ke lantai lebih cepat. Jelas, karena dia sendiri mengatakan bahwa tenaganya telah habis oleh duo Bartel itu. Anna yang masih ingin menyerang gadis itu ditahan oleh Raze.

"Kenapa Raden?" Tanya Anna.

"Dia sudah lemah, sebaiknya kita tidak usah menyerangnya lagi." Jawab Raze tenang. "Lagipula dia juga mengatakan bahwa tenaganya habis, dan memang itu benar." Lanjutnya.

"Kenapa Raden tahu jika itu memang benar?" tanya Anna.

"Itu salah satu kekuatan pada Parang of Light-ku ini. Ya, dia bisa mengetahui stamina & kelemahan lawan. Mungkin suatu saat kamu akan menemukan kekuatan Cluritmu..." papar Raze. Anna melihat gadis itu.

"Benar kan? Tapi kalian seenaknya menyerangku... dan sekarang, coba lihat kebawah!" perintah gadis ondel-ondel itu sambil memegangi sayatan kecil yang ditinggalkan Parang of Light di lengan kanannya. Ternyata gadis ondel-ondel meletakkan benda mungil yang membuat Reicher & Ayatane pingsan di halaman depan warung. Anna & Raze kaget melihat benda itu mengeluarkan gas orange.

"Kalian akan bernasib sama dengan kakek-kakek itu!" kata gadis ondel-ondel itu sinis. Saat keadaan mereka dalam bahaya, sebuah suara terdengar dari dalam diri Anna.

* * *

"_Anna, robeklah lantai dibawahmu... Gunakan diriku untuk merobeknya..._"

* * *

Anna yang mendengar suara itu mengira ini dari Clurit of Light-nya. Anna yang menuruti perkataan itu mulai 'merobek' lantai warung itu, menarik tangan Raze dan masuk ke dalam sobekan itu bersama Raze. Tapi mereka tidak sadar mereka juga membawa benda mungil itu ke dalam sobekan itu. Gadis ondel-ondel itu bingung dengan hilangnya gas orange itu.

"_Kemana benda itu? Kenapa tiba-tiba hilang? Hm... sepertinya itu tidak penting... sekarang tinggal melaksanakan tugasku._" pikirnya. Gadis itu mengeluarkan benda berbentuk segitiga itu dan menempelkannya di pintu bilik sang Maharani. Dan pintunya terbuka. Gadis ondel-ondel itu masuk ke dalamnya.

* * *

Di dalam bilik...

Gadis itu berjalan menuju ke bagian tengah bilik itu. Dia menemukan seorang wanita sedang tertidur di situ. Ya, itulah target dalam misinya kali ini, Maharani Frelia. Begitu melihat dirinya, dia langsung teringat akan Maharani Tilia yang sedang tidur. Dia juga teringat saat-saat ketika dia menjadi dayang-dayang pribadi Permaisuri Melayu itu. Dia dibanggakan oleh sang permaisuri karena kerjanya yang lebih cepat selesai dibandingkan dayang-dayang lainnya. Mata gadis itu mulai mengeluarkan airnya ketika mengenang saat-saat itu. Tapi dia tidak bisa menangis, setidaknya untuk sekarang. Dia harus menjalankan misinya. Gadis berkostum itu mulai memegang daerah pinggang Maharani itu dengan kedua tangannya, lalu perlahan-lahan dia mengangkatnya dan pada akhirnya dia berhasil menguasai tubuh wanita mungil itu. Setelah itu, dia keluar dari bilik dan menutup pintunya dan berjalan keluar warung dengan membawa wanita mungil tak berdaya tersebut. Akhirnya ketika sampai di luar dia menutup pintu warung itu kemudian membawa Sang Maharani pergi.

* * *

Beberapa saat setelah kepergian gadis penculik itu, sebuah sobekan muncul tak jauh dari tempat duo Bartel yang pingsan di tanah. Dari sobekan itu keluarlah seorang gadis yang membawa seorang pemuda pingsan akibat terlalu banyak menghirup gas orange saat pertarungan mereka dengan gadis penculik Maharani Frelia. Ya, dia adalah Anna dan lelaki itu adalah Pangeran Raze. Anna kelelahan karena membawa pemuda itu, tetapi dia melakukannya demi kehormatannya kepada sang pangeran dan juga rasa senasib sebagai pemegang Weapon of Light. Ketika seluruh badan mereka keluar dari sobekan yang dibuat olehnya, sobekan itu menghilang tak berbekas. Anna menidurkan Raze di samping Reicher. Tak lama setelah dia selesai meletakkan badan sang Pangeran yang pingsan itu, matanya mulai terasa berat. Mungkin itu efek dari gas orange yang dikeluarkan benda mungil itu. Anna merasa matanya semakin berat, dan akhirnya matanya tertutup sempurna. Seiring dengan tertutupnya mata sang gadis, badannya juga ikut jatuh ke tanah. Anna jatuh di samping Raze. Dan... lengkaplah keempat pemegang Weapon of Light yang tidak sadarkan diri akibat benda mungil itu.

* * *

Bersambung...

* * *

Uhm... kayaknya... Chapter ini chapter paling abal yang pernah saya tulis deh... ya, maafkan saya... uh... Nii-san...

Raze: ya?

Author: Gantikan saya... uh... gigiku masih sakit...

Raze: Oh, baiklah, istirahat saja. Btw, karena sang Author sedang menderita karena giginya jadi, yah... begitulah... dan... *meriksa dompetnya* ...

Ulrika: Kenapa Raze?

Raze: Hiks... duitku amblas semua... Cuma buat nambalin gigi tuh anak...

Ulrika: Hm... aku jadi kasian melihat duitmu yang dikuras sang author korup itu...

Author: Siapa yang korup hah?

Ulrika: Ampun! Oh, btw, siapa sih tuh gadis yang nyulik Frelia?

Author: Oh, itu rahasia... tidak akan kuberitahu walau sampe epilogue.

Ulrika: Owh... gara-gara gadis itu dia membuat tunanganku pingsan dan diambil oleh tuh gadis imajiner.

Anna: Hei! Aku ini ibunya dia! *nunjuk Raze pake katana* Wajarlah kalo seorang ibu mengkhawatirkan anaknya!

Author: Anna, tapi disini ini ceritanya kamu jadi cewek berumur 18 tahun, bukan emaknya Raze! Emaknya Raze ama Puniyo disini tuh kan Jess.

Anna: oh... pasti ada maksudnya aku dijadikan cewek berumur 18 tahun.

Author: itu juga rahasia. Uh... Nii-san... *tidur*

Raze: mending ibu gak usah membuat sakitnya tambah parah. dan... yah... tuh anak udah tidur. Biarkan, dia memang butuh istirahat. Dia nekat menulis cerita ini padahal giginya belum sembuh total.

Cloche: Kenapa gak ambil pekerjaan dari aku saja?

Raze: Yah... soalnya... masa aku harus keluar bumi? Kamu tinggal di Ar Ciel bagian Metafalss kan?

Cloche: Iya... tapi disana ada manusia juga sih... walaupun disana didominasi oleh Reyvateil, terutama di daerahnya Tilia-sama, Sol Cluster.

Raze: Itu dia masalahnya... btw, soal gadis penculik itu, awalnya sang author mau menuliskan dia menggunakan kostum Reog, tapi karena kostum Reog katanya beratnya 2 kg kasian gadisnya juga... dia harus kesurupan dulu kalo mau pake kostumnya.

Ulrika: Wew, sejak kapan kamu tau tentang Reog?

Raze: Dari perpustakaan. Yah, cuma ingin mengetahui sesuatu tentang setting ceritanya...

Ulrika: Tumben rajin...

Raze: Terima kasih kepada sahabatmu itu... Oh, ya, silahkan R&R serta memberikan saran untuk cerita ini. Kalau bisa doakan juga Author-nya biar cepat sembuh. Terima kasih.


End file.
